


Cats and Dogs

by ThereAreNoGoodUsernamesLeft



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 23,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereAreNoGoodUsernamesLeft/pseuds/ThereAreNoGoodUsernamesLeft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin is a werecat.  Eren is a werewolf.  Eren's dad doesn't like werecats.  That's a problem.  Do you know Romeo and Juliet?  Well, it's like that, only actual love and less main character deaths.  I guess it's an omegaverse.  I suck at summaries.  Read if you want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Armin's P.O.V.    
        Werecats are rare.  So are werewolves, but us cats are more so.  We're so rare that humans have yet to discover our existence.  Werewolves are reckless and hot-headed.  They flip-out the second they are threatened and uncover themselves regularly.  They're idiots!    
        We felines are calmer and control our rage.  We use it in constructive ways.  Unlike the dogs, who travel and hunt in packs, cats are loners.  Though we may start in a family of eight or more, we always split up by the time we present as full-fledged felines.  Depending on the individual, a kitten may be kicked out of his or her home by the age of ten to fifteen.  In some rarer cases, a kid is forced out onto the streets by the age of eight.    
        As in my case, one of the most rare of all, I'm nearly 18 years of age and still haven't presented.  All my younger siblings have presented and moved on; but I, the oldest kitten, have yet to do so.  I am  blessed to have to great cats as parents.  In normal cases, if a kitten doesn't present by the time they're 16 (which is a very late bloomer for cats), the parents force them out the house.  More often than not, the premature werecats die within a few days.    
        Either they die of hunger, or they are killed.  They get into fights with other cats and lose.  They can run into werewolves, too.  One on one, werecats can beat the dogs' asses, but that is rarely the case.  They're dogs; they do every thing in packs of four or more.  That's the reason we're so rare.  They're the reason.    
        Those damn dogs have nearly hunted us down to extinction.  Especially in my area, there are almost no more werecats.  Ever since they put that damn psychopath in the head of their pack, he's given orders to sniff out and kill every last one of us.  That damn doctor!  Before him, the felines and canines were fine with each other.  Then his propaganda lead the younger one's to corruption.  I used to be friends with a lot of the dogs: Ymir, Christa, Reiner, Bertodlt, Jean.  Jean..........    
        Jean was my best friend when we both were young.  Then he presented.  My parents forbade me from seeing him.  They thought now that he was a full-fledged werewolf that he would hurt me.  I knew he never would.  He never could.    
        It's my senior year of high school.  I have a kept my straight A's and my 4.0 GPA.  I already have early admission to nearly any college I want to go to.  I'm all set.  All set beside the fact that I still have not presented!  Why me?!  

Eren's P.O.V.    
        My dad is an idiot.  It's simple.  He may have two PhDs and 30 years of experience as a doctor, but he's an idiot.  I think the power's gone to his head.  Ever since the pack made him leader, it's been idiotic idea after idiotic idea.  First he said that all male omegas were to be killed.  He said it was disgraceful for a man to carry a baby.  He also said that it's too difficult to hide a pregnant man.  That part made sense, but I still don't understand how it's disgraceful.    
        His next 'brilliant' idea was to wage war one the werecat population.  Wage f-ing WAR!  What the frig!?  There's nothing wrong with them.  Yeah, they could be pretentious and prude-y at times, but they're still good people!  Even though almost everyone in the pack already knew that, they still had to follow his orders.  He is the Ultimate Alpha, after all.  


	2. Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not doing a summary. I'm bad at them.

Eren's P.O.V.    
        I looked at the man who I called Father.  He sit there, white collar and blue tie.  He was eating the dinner Mom had made that night.  Sweet potatoes and salmon.  It was my favorite.  Glaring, I watched as he took another bite of the fish.    
        "What is wrong, my son?" he asked, noticing my glare.  I blinked out of my angry haze.   
        "N-nothing........it's just........why do you hate the werecats so much?" I asked.  My father lowered his glasses and looked at me.   
        "Do not question my motives, Eren.  Besides, you wouldn't understand.  You're but a mere pup," Father said condescendingly.  Curling my hands into fists, I slammed them into the mahogany table.   
        "I AM NO LONGER A PUP, SO STOP TREATING ME LIKE ONE, OLD MAN!!!!!!!!!!!!  WHY DO WE HAVE TO HATE THEM?!  HUH?!  WHY CAN'T WE JUST IGNORE THEM AS THEY IGNORE US?!  WE WOULD BE LESS LIKELY TO DIE THAT WAY!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted.   
        "How dare you raise your voice at me!  I am your father.  Your leader.  Your Ultimate Alpha!  You will not allow you to show me this kind of disrespect!"  I rolled my eyes.   
        "Why shouldn't I?  Huh?  Why should anyone show a monster like you respect?!"  I could feel myself begin to transform.  My teeth elongated and sharpened.  My eyes glowed a bright green.  Fur began to sprout all over my body, covering it.  My nails grew and became claws.  Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my mother tremble.  'Shit, I'm scaring her!  I'm sorry, Mom!" I thought.  Right before my very eyes, I saw my father transform.  He looked just as I did, only he was about an inch or two taller than I.  Which was saying something, seeing how I was a 6'2" guy!   
        I jumped onto the table.  As I ran across it, my father stepped back.  When I reached the end of the comically long table, I jumped off.  Landing right in front of my father, I swung.  I didn't get a full hit, but my claws caused quite a gash on his left cheek.  Looking stunned, he stepped back.  He placed his hand on his check and winced.  As he saw the blood dripping down his own neck, he growled.  Grabbing my neck and lifting me off the ground, he threw me across the room.  I hit the wall.  Hard!   
        I got up off the ground, coughing.  I opened my eyes to see the blood I had just retched up.  I nearly threw up.  I didn't though.  I got back up and lunged for my father.   
        We clashed for hours upon hour.  Blood was everywhere: the floor, the walls, the ceiling.  It was not a pretty sight.  I was covered in cuts and bruises and blood.  I was dizzy and could barely stand.  My father wasn't much better, though.  He wiped the blood from his jaw and spit.  Looking towards the door, he yelled.   
        "Reiner!  Bertoltd!  Annie!  Dinning room!  Now!"  I started to panic.  Reiner and Bertoltd were easy to beat, but Annie.  Oh, God help me!  Annie would kill me in the most gruesome way possible.  I had to get out of there.    
        I ran.  I wasn't being a coward.  I was being smart.  If I had stayed, I would've died.  I ran and ran.  I ran for blocks.  I ran for miles.  When I couldn't run anymore, I turned into a house, jumped the fence, and landed squarely on my ass.  Toppling over, I laid down and let the bliss of exhausted slumber take me into its depths.   
        I knew they would find me.  I had left a blood trail.  And if that wasn't my dead giveaway, I smelled.  Bad!  I smelled of blood and sweat.  They would find me alright. 


	3. Meeting

Armin's P.O.V.

       "It's alright, Mom.  I'll lock the door and set the alarm.  Don't worry and go to bed," I hollered upstairs at my mother.  I locked the front door and as I looked out the window adjacent to it, I saw a man run into the front yard.  He ran across it to the side fence, jumped it, and from what I heard fell flat on his ass.  Why did he have to choose my house to hide from whoever he was hiding from.  Then, I saw them.  "Shit-shit-shit!  Not again!" I griped as I grabbed the 'bug spray' and exited through the front door.  I began spraying the liquid all over the front yard and grass, especially in the places the man had stepped and stumbled.  As they approached, I tried to keep my cool.  

       They stepped onto the grass of my yard.  "What in God's name do y'all think you're doing?  You should know better than to step onto someone else's property without permission," I said as I stepped in front of them.  They didn't know who I was.  They had never seen my human form.  

       "We're sorry to intrude onto your beautiful land, but we saw our brother run onto this yard and jump the fence.  Our father is awfully worried," she said with a slight pout.

       "Well, then tell him to get his lazy ass up here to get him himself.  And unless he does so, stay off my property!  Now, Get Off!"  They didn't move a muscle.  "GET THE FUCK OFF!!!!"  I sprayed them with the 'bug spray'.  That seemed to make them leave pretty quickly.  Sighing in relief, I headed back inside.  I grabbed my baseball bat, I headed to the backyard.  I had to deal with that loser.

       Spraying the intruder with the 'bug spray', I shouted, "WAKE UP, MOTHERFUCKER!!!!!!"  Gagging, he woke up. He sniffed himself and gagged some more.

       "What the fuck is that stuff made of?!" he asked in disgust.  I laughed, looking at the small, green, aerosol can that housed my masterpiece.

       "Mostly cat piss, but there are a few other trace chemicals in it as well."  Retching, he hunched over.  

       "What the fuck is that for?!" he coughed out.  I smiled.  

       "Werewolf repellent," I said, flatly but still with a smile.  

       "AAHH!!  It smells awful!" he shouted.  I scoffed.

       "Of course, you would think so!  You're a dog!"  

       "ANYONE WOULD THINK SO!!  IT'S FUCKING CAT PISS!!"  Shaking my head, I continued.

       "No, you idiot.  That's not how it works.  I said it's mainly cat piss.  I did mention the trace chemicals, didn't I?.........I did.  Now, those trace elements react differently to werewolves, werecats, and humans.  Cats feel comforted and relaxed by the smell.  Humans can't smell a damn thing.  And, dogs........," I chuckled, slightly, "Well, dogs find it repulsive.  Just as you have, YOU MANGY MUT!!"  He looked at me, scared and confused.  I spoke again, softer this time.

       "I know what your thinking: how could someone so vanilla and so fluffy be so angry?  Well, it's all because of you and your kind and your stupid leader!  All of you are killing us off, and we're not allowed to fight back?!  We're not allowed to cry and shout, because if we do, you'll just kill us all the faster!  I'm allowed to be angry, so just shut up and keep it to yourself, alright?!"  He blinked, eyes twinkling.  He looked like a new-born kitten.

       "I never said you weren't allowed to be angry........." he said in the softest and sweetest tone.  I felt like it gave me a cavity.

       "Doesn't matter what you said or didn't say.  You're a werewolf.  Werewolves are not permitted on this property.  Leave!  NOW!!"  I dropped the can and held the bat higher.  Squeezing it with both hands, I readied myself to take a swing.  But, before I could...............

       "You've got to be kidding me!  He passed out!!  UUUGGGHHH!!!!!!!!!"  I dropped the bat and laced my arms through his.  I'd just have to hide him in the garage for the time being.  As I began to drag him the 15 feet to the garage, a strong smell wafted into my face nearly knocking me over.  It was the smell of an alpha, but not just any alpha.  Oh, no!  This was the smell of a higher up.  As I looked at the chestnut hair below my face, I realized that this was no run-of-the-mill alpha.  This was the Ultimate Alpha's kin.

       Halfway through the short journey, I dropped him.  "God, what have you been eating?!  You weigh at least 300 pounds!  God!"  Finally getting a closer look at the kid's face, I inspected it thoroughly.  He was definitely too young to be his father or uncle or even his brother.  Too young to be a cousin.  Could he be a nephew?  No, no, he couldn't be.  He looked too much like him.  That left only one other option, but for some God-forsaken reason this kid looked too...........good to be that murderer's kid.  How he was so pretty was beyond me.

       "Okay, I know who you are.  You're Eren Jaeger, Carla Jaeger and Grisha Jaeger's son, aren't you?"  Obviously, there was no response, seeing how the kid was out-cold.  "Well, I don't like your dad.  In fact, none of us cats do!  If I help you get better, will help us take your father out of his position of power?"  No response.  "Right.  You are knocked-out.  Why am I talking to an unconscious werewolf?  I don't know.  Why am I talking to a werewolf at all?  I don't know!  What has my life been reduced to?  I don't even fucking know anymore," I sighed.

       "Alright, dude, if you don't wake up and walk your silly little ass into that garage right now, I'm leaving your sorry little werewolf ass out here, in the cold all night.  Got it?!"  Nothing happened.  "I'm gonna count to three, and if you're not up by three, I'm leaving you here.  Ready?"  Leaning in slightly, I counted quickly, "One-two-three!"  When he didn't get up, I did.  I dusted my night pants and headed to the house.  Right before I reached the door, guilt began to plague me.  I soon found myself turning around and looking at that sad mut again.

       "You are so FUCKIN' lucky I am a good person," I whisper-shouted at him.  Lacing our arms together once more, I began to drag him to the garage again.  

       Somehow, I was able to--not only--get him inside the garage, but get him on the couch inside it.  After I rummaged through the cabinets and cabinets of emergency crap, I finally found the emergency intruder kit.  I opened it, hopeful to find what I needed inside.

       "Oh, thank the almighty Lord, Freckled Jesus!" I said in a blur, pulling out the two pairs of handcuffs we had.  Grabbing both, I ran over to that dog and grabbed his wrists.  I handcuffed his hands to one of the wooden armrests and his feet to another.  He looked pretty locked up to me.  Turning off the lights, I looked back at him and opened the door.  I needed sleep.  We both did.  I was not awake enough to deal with all this.  As I closed the door behind me, I whispered, "My name is Armin Arlet, and I am going to help you get better, because that's what doctors are supposed to do.  Good night, Eren.  I'll see you in the morning."


	4. Hangover

Eren's P.O.V.    
        I woke up to a gray ceiling.  My head hurt a lot and so did my stomach.  I tried to stretch, but I couldn't move my arms or legs.  I looked over at my hands and saw that they were handcuffed to the wooden armrest of--what I assumed was--a couch.  I looked at my feet and saw they were in the same condition.  As I tried to wiggle out, a sharp pain shot up through my body.    
        "Gah!  Son of a--!"  Before I could finish swearing, I heard a door open behind me.  As footsteps drew nearer to me, I readied myself for a rude awakening.  A figure stood in front of me, then crouched down to look me in the eye.  What I didn't expect to see was a blonde head of coconut smelling hair.    
        "Wake-y!  Wake-y, you weird freaky!" said the blonde child.  I looked at him.  Once I got a better look at the kid, I realized he was a teenager.  And, a hot one at that!  That aside, he had beautiful baby-blue eyes that looked as if they were too blue to be real.  His skin was light, much lighter than my sun-kissed body.  He was as pale as a ghost who had just been scared.  He didn't look sick, though.  On the contrary, he looked more lively than most nine-year-olds.    
        "Who are you?" I managed to say, realizing I had been staring at his slightly girlish beauty.  He grinned.  He showed no teeth, but that didn't matter.  He was still a sight to behold.    
        "So, apparently you really weren't awake last night.  Good to know I was basically talking to myself.  I'm Armin," he said, voice even more beautiful than face.  It sounded like a mother talking to her child, but at the same time it had a slightly deeper tone, definitely caused by a maturing body.    
        "Nice to know.  I'm--."  He cut me off.    
        "Eren Jaeger, I know.  Everyone of us do.  You're the son of the monster trying to kill us.  Isn't that right?" he said, tone changing.  I could tell he knew a lot more than he was letting on.  I was content with him leading the conversation, though.  I was tired and didn't really want to talk.  Another pain shot up through my spine.    
        "AHH!  God!" I screamed.  The guy named Armin's eyes widened and he took on an even paler shade.    
        "Where?" he asked.  I looked at him in question.  He sighed, "Where does it hurt?"  I groaned.    
        "My back......." I said, with a regrettable whimper.  He proceeded to push my head down into the couch to examine my back.  His junk was right in my face.  It was kind of awkward.    
        "The gashes on your back are starting to get infected.  If we don't treat them right away, you could be paralyzed," he said, voice calm and collected.    
        "How do you know for sure?" I asked, not ready to put my life in his hands.  His small, cold, soft hands.  He backed up and went toward the other side of the room, where I saw cabinets.    
        "My parents are both doctors.  I grew up reading medical textbooks instead of fairy tales.  Trust me I know what I am doing.  Now, shut up!" he yelled from across the room.  Such an authoritative voice for someone who looked like a waif.  He came back with a bottle of clear fluid, a towel, and--what appeared to be--a sock.  He set the bottle on the ground in front of me and the towel over his shoulder.  Crouching once more, he put the sock to my mouth.  "Hurry up and put this in your mouth!" he ordered.    
        "What?!  No!  I'm not putting your dirty ass sock in my mouth!  That's nasty!" I yelled.  He sighed, looked me in the eye, and shoved the thing in my mouth.    
        "This is going to hurt, so I need you to try and be quiet.  The sock is just a precautionary aspect," he said, as I tasted the fabric of the sock.  I tried to say something, but it was muted by the sock.  "This is Isopropyl Alcohol.  It disinfects.  It's more commonly known as Rubbing Alcohol.  It'll sting.  A lot.  Please, try and be quiet," he said.  My eyes widened.    
        'What?!  Bitch, what are you about to pour onto my back?!  Nuh-uh, let me get paralyzed!' I thought.  It was too late.  He began to pour the clear liquid onto my back, and--holy fuck--did that shit STING!    
        "Please, stop moving," Armin pleaded.  Fuck that!  I was in pain!  More pain than I had ever experienced before.  Before I knew it, I was crying.  I was screaming into the sock.  Then, I blacked-out.  When I gained back my senses, Armin was cowering in the corner, blood on his arm.  


	5. Breakthrough

Armin's P.O.V.    
        He was screaming.  I should've stopped.  His back was going to get infected if I had stopped.  My arm stung as blood gushed out.  I grabbed it, applying pressure.  I looked at Eren, angry.  His eyes were squinted, teeth showing, nose scrunched, growling.  I pulled in on myself, tucking my feet under myself.  Then, silence.    
        "Armin?" Eren asked, seemingly coming out of his pain infused haze.  I didn't respond.  My arm hurt too much.  Eren's eyes widened.  I looked away.    
        "...................I'm fine," I answered, finally.  Eren began to struggle.  I looked back at him to see him yank his feet free of the cuffs, breaking the chain.  I shook.  He ripped his hands away from the armrest.  He stood.  He flinched.  He stumbled over to me.  Falling less than gracefully, he sat by my side, head down.  He reached for my arm, but I pulled it out of his reach.    
        "I did that to you, ..................didn't I?" he said.  I didn't answer.  "I did............God, I am so sorry, Armin.  It's just..........it hurt so much when you put the rubbing alcohol on it, a-and........I couldn't control myself.  I'm sorry," he said, face still down-cast.  He opened his mouth to speak, but decided against it.    
        "I-it's nothing, really.  It'll heal," I tried.  Eren scoffed.    
        "No, it's not.  It's too deep.  It must hurt.  Here, let me--" I cut him off before he could finish.    
        "No, seriously, it will heal.  Look!" I said, as I lifted my arm.  Just as the green-eyed brunette was about to speak, I brought my head down to the cut.  I stuck my tongue out and ran it over the sliced flesh.  Eren grimaced.    
        "Ugh, nasty!  What are you doing?  That's not going to help anything!  St--" I shushed him.    
        "Shut up!"  I ran my tongue over the gash again and again, until all the blood was cleaned up.  Then, it happened.  My flesh started to knit over itself.  Each fiber regrowing, each molecule reconstructing itself, each drop of blood being replenished.  I was healing.    
        "Wow," Eren said once it was done.  "How'd you do that?"  This time I scoffed.  I wiped my arm dry with my other sleeve.  Rubbing my skin, I sighed.    
        "It's regeneration.  All cats can do it.  It's a healing mechanism.  All the cells regrow.  All the blood is replaced.  It takes time, though.  A cat has to rest for a few minutes for it to heal properly.  If we don't leave it alone for a long enough amount of time, it'll scar.  Then, when we change, the fur is a different color.  It becomes inconsistent.  It's really ugly," I explained.  I thought for a second, then spoke.  "Can't wolves do that, too?  Well, at least the alphas?" I inquired.  Eren shook his head.    
        "No, only the pack leader can.  Just my dad can.  It's kinda unfair," he said.  I nodded.  Then I remembered.    
        "YOUR BACK!!" I screeched.  He seemed to remember and grabbed his back.  He fell over.    
        "Gah, why'd you have to remind me.  My body would've forgotten about it if you hadn't told me!  AAHH, m'back!" he said, rolling onto his stomach.    
        "I can't carry you back to the couch.  You have to work with me here.  Okay, help me," I lifted his chest from the ground.  He tried as best he could to stay upright.  Once he fell, it was onto the couch, so he was saved any extra damage.  He groaned and whimpered.  I couldn't think of what to do.  Then, it came to me.    
        "Take your shirt off," I ordered.  He didn't.  I grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up.  I somehow got it all the way off of him and looked at his back.  The gash was a deep red and swollen.  It was already getting infected!  My mind was a blur.  I placed my hands on his back and thought.  His back was hot.  Sweat started to stream over his shoulders.  The infection wasn't wasting any time to take its course.  I began to mumble the probabilities of him living to myself.  I was not happy with what I thought.    
        "Okay, Eren.  I have an idea, but you may not like it.  There is a chance it'll work and stop the infection from spreading.  There is also a chance it will do absolutely nothing!  Do you want to try?" I asked.    
        "Anything!  Please, do anything!  Just make it stop!" he pleaded.  I nodded.  Bringing my head closer to his back, I took a deep breathe.  I was really going to try something impossible!    
        "Here I go," I mumbled to myself.  I stuck my tongue out, placed it at the center of his back, and ran it up to where the wound ended.  Eren flinched.  I felt him shiver.  It was gross to have my tongue on someone's sweaty back.    
        I lifted my head to look at the painful wound.  Nothing happened.  I tried again, bringing my head down to his back and licking.  Lifting my head back up once more, I watched.  Nothing.  It wasn't working!  The infection was still going at it with his cells, killing them.  I sighed and felt a heavy weight come over me.    
        "It didn't work.  I'm sorry, Eren.  There's nothing I can do," I said in a sad tone.  I closed my eyes.    
        "Ahaha, why is my back tingling?  It tickles!" Eren giggled.  I opened my eyes suddenly.    
        "What?  I have never felt a tingling sensation when I lick my wounds.  Let me see," I told him.  Looking again at the dreadful slit on the werewolf's back, I saw something that made my jaw drop.  I watched in fixated wonder as Eren's flesh slowly but surely knit over itself.  It was working!  He was healing!    
        "Holy crap," I commented almost breathlessly, "It worked!  It actually worked!"  I backed away from the giggling boy and jumped up and down.  I giggled and squealed like a little school girl.  I smiled and clapped my hands together as if I had just watched an amazing play.  "I just figured out to heal werewolves with werecat saliva.  That's amazing!" I laughed.    
        "I'm still covered in cuts and blood, ya know?" Eren stated from the couch.  I omitted an 'Ah' and walked back to him.    
        "Alright, this is gonna be weird, but we've got a lot of work to do," I said, rubbing my hands together.  And, a lot of work indeed.  


	6. Tension

Eren's P.O.V.    
        It was weird.  It was really weird.  It was too weird.  I mean, come on!  Really!?  It is not normal to be handcuffed to a couch--both hands and feet-- and have someone you have known for less than a day lick your wounds.  It's just not normal!!    
        "Ahaha, this is awkward," I was able to say through my cringes.  Armin paused his motions for a second, looked at me, sighed, and went back to what he was doing.    
        "Please, don't talk.  It's just making it weirder," Armin answered in between licks.  I nodded and shifted into a more comfortable position on the couch.  "Stop moving," Armin ordered.    
        "Sorry, it's just--it was uncomfortable.  I needed to move.  Can you just, like, stop for a bit?" I asked, blush reddening my face.  Armin stopped and leaned back on his heels.  Brushing his golden locks out of his face, he looked out the window.    
        There were no lights in the old garage.  The windows offered the only light to the rather dismal place.  I could tell by the slight orange tint of the windows that the sun was beginning to set.  The darkness was starting to crawl over the house.  It was the middle of winter, so the brightness of the day lasted only from 8:30 am to 7:00 pm.  The air was cold and moist, and all I could do to fight off the sharp bite of the mist was to curl up and pray I didn't die.    
        I had been staying in Armin's garage for nearly a week now.  Armin gave me food and water.  He even put a space heater next to the couch to make sure I didn't freeze to death.  I was healing quite fast, considering I nearly died prior to the week.  My body was still sore, and it hurt to move.  Most of my wounds healed perfectly and didn't scar.  The ones in the places that are seen everyday, though, scarred grotesquely.  Some of them even reopened.    
        The pain was intense, but not nearly as intense as it had been.  My back was sore, my legs ached, and my hands looked like those of a veteran.  My face was fine, though.  I was scared I was going to look like some grotesque monster.  I was still hot.  Good!    
        "So, uh, how's life?" I asked, trying to break the tension.  All he did was look at me.    
        "It's winter break.  Usually, I would be getting even more ahead than I am, in order to not have to go to school for another week.  Do you see how that is not possible, when I am stuck in my garage, healing a werewolf who I am not even supposed to look at, while also keeping it from my over-baring parents.  Yeah, my winter break has been taken over and cut short.  So, life is not the best.  Thank you very much!" he said with contempt in his voice.    
        "Okay, sorry for taking over your winter break," I told him.  He sighed, again.    
        "Can you just....shut up?  Please?  It's just making it so awkward.  'Kay?" he asked, squinting up at me.  I nodded.    
        "Yeah, no problem.  What about when we're--uh--done here?  Then, can we talk?"  He looked at me confused and surprised.    
        "Uh, yeah, sure.  After," he concluded.  Taking in another breathe quickly, he added, "So, let's finish things up here, alright?"  I nodded, keeping my promise of shutting up.  I lied back down on the couch, arms over my head.  Armin got up from his spot in front of me and sat at the edge of the couch.  He lifted my shirt and examined my stomach and chest.  "Looks like all your cuts and scrapes on your torso are good.  How's your back?"    
        "Painless," I said.  That wasn't true.  My back no longer stung, but it did ache a little.  I just didn't want worry him though.  It wasn't anything severe.    
        "Great.  What about your legs?" he asked, pulling my shirt back down and placing his hands on my thighs.    
        "Ouch!  Fuck......" I uttered, as a sharp pain shot through my left leg.  Armin immediately lifted his hand and shook.  He seemed to regain his senses and acquired a determined glint in his eyes.    
        "Your thigh hurts.  Okay, this is going to be a bit weird, but I need to pull down your pants.  Lift your hips," he instructed.  I could feel my heart explode.    
        "Nah.  Nah, it's fine.  It didn't even hurt that much.  No need to strip.  No need at all," I said as I chuckled awkwardly.  I did not want this to happen, but on the other hand I did.  How perverted was my mind?    
        "Eren, what did I tell you about shutting up?" Armin said, raising an eyebrow at me.  I looked at him and groaned.  What magical control did he have over me?  Why did he have such power?    
        "...........Fine.......," I peeped.  Closing my eyes, I lifted my hips.  Armin unbuckled my pants and drew down the zipper.  Sliding my jeans down my legs, Armin seemed to hold his breathe.  Finally getting them down to my knees, he stopped.  

Armin's P.O.V.    
        'Wow......Just.......Wow......', I thought as I caught a glimpse of what Eren was hiding under his pants and boxers.  His baby-blue and navy-blue striped boxers stretched painfully as his member swelled.    
        "Ahem!  Okay, so -- where-where does it --uh-- hurt, exactly?" I asked, voice rough.  Eren let out a slight whine, which for some reason sent all the blood in my body straight out of my head.    
        "Up near my hip," he explained.  I swallowed thickly and placed my hand on his thigh.  Tucking my thumb under the hem, I began to pull the leg of the boxers up.  I didn't want to completely disrobe him.  That would be disrespectful.  Not to mention awkward!  As I lifted the material away from the injury, his body reacted to my cold hands.  "Ah!  Sorry, it's just.......Y-your hands are cold," he explained, embarrassment on his face.  I pressed my lips together.    
        "Sorry," I replied.  Breathing deeply, I continued.  As I lifted the thin material from his leg, the side of his..........buddy............... showed itself to me.  Heart racing, I raised the material more to unveil a nasty cut that I had missed before.  "Shit, that looks nasty!"    
        "No fuck!" he retorted.  I looked at him and rolled my eyes.    
        "Shuddup!"  I sat on his shins and lowered my head to his hips.  I breathed in heavily and stuck my tongue out.  I felt his salty skin touch the tip of my tongue.  Eren flinched and kicked me in the ass.  "Fucker!" I shouted, pulling away from him.    
        "Sorry, it's just -- well, you know...." he trailed off.  I sighed.  Leaning back down, I placed my tongue on his hip.  Moving it up along the cut, I felt him shudder.  The cut was salty and tasted of copper.  I felt the skin tighten and felt something against my cheek.  I pulled up and saw a red-faced Eren with a hard-on.   
        "Seriously?!  You are pathetic!  You have no endurance!  I can't imagine what you're like with girls, " I said.  Eren reddened further and sputtered nonsense.    
        "I do, too, have endurance.  You're just sticking your tongue in a place that I have never had a tongue stuck before, " he told me.    
        "Seriously?  I thought jocks like you had girls lining up to blow you off.  What?  Never been sucked before?" I asked, expecting to hear him blabber on about the girls he'd been with.  That wasn't what happened, though.    
        "No, " he stated simply, refusing to look at me.  I leaned back but not all the way.    
        "Wait,  What?  I'm always hearing the football players talking about the girls they've fucked, or gotten blown off by, or some stupid shit that any sane person would know was a lie. I thought the quarter-back was just like him, " I went on.  He shook his head.    
        "Yeah, those guys are ridiculous, but I'm not like them.  I've actually, " he lowered his voice quite a bit, "never had sex with anyone.  Boy or girl."  If I had been drinking anything, then I would've done a spit-take.    
        "WHAT?!" I shouted.  Eren flushed even more.    
        "Shut up!  Please, don't laugh at me and don't tell anyone.  I've been lying to the guys.  They'd skin me if they thought I'm not the super-stud I pretend to be.  Please, " he begged.  I honestly felt bad for the little wolf.    
        "Don't worry.  I haven't done anything with anyone either, " I admitted.    
        "Well, that's not surprising."    
        "What's that supposed to mean?!"    
        "Just-just that it's expected for the smart one to be celibate and to focus on school.  I didn't mean that you can't get any, but just that you don't want to, " he said, looking terrified.  I laughed.    
        "Actually, I can't 'get any' even if I wanted to.  I haven't presented.  Let alone gone through my first heat.  It'd kill me if I had sex now."    
        "Oh.  Well, then you aren't tempted by anyone.  That's good."    
        "Who in school would I be tempted by?  They're all idiots.  Plus, there are no hot guys either."    
        "You like guys?" he asked.  I nodded, brushing the hair out of my face.    
        "Yeah, I'm, like, the gayest guy at school.  That's why everyone hates me."  Eren seemed to ponder what I said.  I got off of him and sat on the floor next to the couch.    
        "I don't hate you, " he said after  moment's pause.  I looked up at him.    
        "Good to know.  I don't hate you, too, " I said with a chuckle.  Getting up, I dusted the non-existent dirt off my pants.  It was just a habit.  "Well, night-night, Super-Stud," I said as I clapped my hand on his shoulder.  Just as I was nearing the door, he shouted after me.    
        "Pretty sure I like guys, too.  Girls just don't do it for me, ya know?"  I full-on cracked up.    
        "Yeah, I know.  I also could kinda tell.  Your face shows all the dirty thoughts you're thinking.  Night-night!" I chimed, waving.  I heard something like an elephant erupt from the brunette chained to my couch.    
        "Pppppppfffffttttt!  Abliggabba!  I-I wasn't thinking any dirty thoughts!" he yelled.    
        "Sure you weren't.  And, you didn't get hard either," I joked.  Closing the door, I headed to the back door.  I locked it, climbed the stairs, and went to my room.  I snuggled up in my blankets and fell asleep almost instantly.  

Eren's P.O.V.    
        When he had  left, I had been to my own thoughts.  'Crap!  Did he really know what I was thinking?  Crap!  He must think I'm such a perv.  In my defense, who wouldn't be turned on by him?  I mean -- seriously?  Sexiest Cat Ever Award goes to Armin Arlert!  What is wrong with me?  Ugh!  Wait.....  I'm still undressed!  CRAP!'  


	7. Returning

Eren's P.O.V.  

        I woke up and stretched.  I sat up and scratched my neck with my right hand.  What's weird about this picture?  Oh, that's right.  I was not chained to the couch as I had been the night before.  I got up an headed to the door.  Just as I was about to open it, it opened itself.    
        "Holy Mother of Satan!!" I shouted, not really knowing what was coming out of my mouth.  I fell onto my ass and looked up at a blonde figure.  It was Armin.  He threw a shirt and pants at me.  "Wait!  What is going on?" I asked him.    
        "Get changed!  We're leaving in half an hour and you need to get ready, " he said.  I looked at him, still confused.    
        "Where are we going?" I asked, scared.  He put his forefingers on his temples and sighed disparagingly.    
        "School.  Winter break is done, and school is starting today.  Now, come on!  Get ready!" he said as he chucked my shoes at me, hitting my head.    
        "One: Ow!  And, two: I am not going to school, " I said.    
        "Yes, you are.  I'm not leaving you here for eight hours on the weekdays unsupervised!  Now, I'll say it again: Get ready!" she shouted at me.  I wasn't giving up yet.    
        "Bertodth, Reiner, and Annie go to school, too, ya know?!  If they so much as smell me, they will end me!  I am not--repeat not--dying just yet, " I returned.  I got up and picked up the clothes and shoes.  I headed back to the couch and sat down, putting my belongings down to my right.  I heard Armin sigh, then softly pad over to me in his slippers.    
        "Do you really think I haven't thought that far ahead?  Seriously?  You really underestimate me!" he said, pushing gently on my shoulder with his.  I looked at him again, curious.    
        "Well, then what are we gonna do?" I asked, shrugging.  He looked me in the eyes, threatening to incinerate me with his baby-blues.  He grabbed a scruff of my hair, pulling me forward.    
        "This, " he whispered, as he rubbed his neck against mine.  I wanted to pull away, but my body froze completely.  Rubbing gently, he spread his smell to me, masking my own.  I felt his scent glands scrub against my own.  My eyes glazed over and I felt heavy but light at the same time.  I didn't know how, but I liked it.  I wanted so badly to grab his face and kiss him.  I didn't though.  I still had some of my self-control, but it was fading fast!    
        I felt like we were sitting there for hours, our scents mingling and dancing above us.  My eyes slowly closed, and my hand drifted to Armin's thigh.  I waited, wanting to know if he would move it away, but he didn't.  I let it rest there for a while, mind hazy.  After a short pause, I lifted it from his thigh and entangled it in his hair, brushing his nape.  He didn't seem to mind then either.  He slowed his motions, painstakingly and carefully making me smell of him.    
        He pulled away slowly, mouse mouth opened slightly.  I looked at it, letting my tongue dart out and wet my lips a bit.  I saw him tremble a tiny bit, but I might've imagined it.  He closed his eyes, so I closed mine.  I leaned in, mind and heart racing.  I could feel his soft, warm breath on my lips.  Just before I scooped up his lips in my own, he interrupted.    
        "We should probably get ready.  Don't you think so?" he said, voice softer than a whisper.  I opened my mouth and took in a deep breath.  Opening my eyes and leaning back, I let go of him.    
        "Yeah, " I cleared my throat, "Yeah, we-we probably should."  I sighed and rubbed my eyes.  I grabbed the stuff between us and told him to leave so I could change.  He complied.  He started for the door, as I began to undress.  I took my shirt off, and Armin called to me.    
        "E-Eren, " he called.  I turned and responded.    
        "Yeah?"    
        "N-nothing!  Hurry up!" he shouted, blushing so much that he looked sunburned.  He ran out, slamming the door behind him.  I raised an eyebrow at the closed door.    
        "What is wrong with him?  What?  You didn't want to kiss me, but now you blush when you see my body?  Isn't supposed to be the other way around for celibates?  Who am I asking?  I've lost it, " I mumbled as I readied myself for the day ahead.  The day I was dreading.  

Armin's P.O.V.    
        "You ready?" I asked Eren as he emerged from the bathroom in the garage.  He nodded.  "Great!  Now, come on!  I'm driving, " I said, smirking.  Eren at me, confused as usual.  I walked with him to the driveway.  I pulled the tarp off of it with a woosh.    
      "Aw, Hell to the no!  I am not getting on that thing!" he said, pointing at the bike.    
     "C'mon, I've been driving this thing since I got my lisense.  It's completely safe.  I promise, " I tried to assure him, but he shook his head.    
     "I am not riding a motorcycle.  That is not how I am dying!" he shouted.  I told him to shut up, or my parents might wake up.  He huffed and quieted down.    
        "Look, I have two helmets, and this thing can carry two people.  Now, come on!  School starts soon, " I pressured.  After a bit of coaxing and debating, Eren finally agreed to taking the bike to school.  I put on my helmet and backpack.  I helped Eren with his helmet.  We both mounted the bike, me in front.  "I'd hold on to me, if I were you.  We're gonna be late if I don't speed.  I don't want you falling off, " I told him.  He slowly placed his arms around my waist and squeezed slightly.  I felt a shiver run down my spine, but forced myself to ignore it.  I kicked the kickstand up so that it was off the ground.  I balanced us and pulled on the handle to get the motor running.    
        And, we were off.  Speeding down the streets, Eren and I drove.  Eren hugged so tightly from behind that I thought if he squeezed any tighter, I'd suffocate.  He nuzzled his face into my back, which proved to be a little uncomfortable what with the helmets.  I lived pretty far from the school, so it took a bit of time to reach it.  I was really speeding, so we ended up arriving at the school parking lot with ten minutes to spare.    
        I found my parking spot and parked my bike.  I took out the key, took off my helmet, and shook my head to get my hair to fall into my face as it naturally did.  I tried to get off, but I was being held in place.  I tried to loosen his vice-like grip but failed.    
        "E-Eren, we're here.  You don't need to hold on for dear life anymore, ya know, " I said over my shoulder to Eren.  He mumbled something, but  I couldn't hear him.  "What was that?" I asked.  He let go of me and got off the motorcycle.  He took off the helmet and fixed his hair.    
        "Nothing!  Come on, school'll start any minute, now, " he said, refusing to look at me.  I got off as well and put the helmets on the bike's handles.  We walked together to the school main building, then split ways to head to our respective classes.    
        "Wait near Building C when school's up, so we can go back together.  If you're not there by the time I am, I'm leaving without you.  Got it?" I told the brunette.  He nodded.    
        The bell rang, and I ran to class.  I refused to tarnish my perfect attendance record!  

Eren's P.O.V.    
(rewind about three minutes)    
        "E-Eren, we're here.  You don't have to hold on for dear life, ya know, " Armin said to me over his shoulder.  I didn't loosen my grip around his waist.    
        "What if I don't want to let go?  What if I want to hold onto you forever?" I mumbled, barely hearing my own words.    
        "What was that? he asked in his sweet, angelic voice that made want to kiss him so badly.  I wanted to drag him to an empty room and take him.  I got up, took off the helmet, and tried in vain to fix my hair, instead.    
        "Nothing!" I said, a little too loudly, "Come on, school'll start any minute now."  I started walking away as soon as I gave Armin his helmet back.  He caught up to me and told me to wait for him near Building C after school.  I nodded just as the bell rang.  He waved goodbye and ran to his classroom.  I stopped and just watched him until he was out of sight.  'Damn!  You've got one hot ass and don't even know it!  You're gonna make me crack soon, if you keep that up!  Ugh!  What class do I even go to?  I can't remember!  Damnitt, Armin, you've hypnotized me!' I thought as I wandered around the school campus.    
        "School can't be over too soon.........."  


	8. Escape

Eren's P.O.V.    
        "School can't be over too soon......." I mumbled, rolling my eyes at the blonde's quite obvious eagerness to get to class.  Turning around, I sighed.  I looked up, blew out my breath, and tried to ease my mind.  I looked in front of myself and began to walk leisurely to my first class.  Kind of.  I walked to the grove to avoid class.  I didn't like school to begin with.  This whole debacle was just another reason to hate it.  On the other hand, the blonde was a reason to maybe enjoy the torture for once.    
        I walked for a while, going here and there, to and fro.  I walked for most of the hour, looking at the school as if I had never seen it before.  I turned a corner and bumped into a tall thing.  I fell back and cursed under my breath.  Then, over my breath.    
        "What the fuck?  What's wrong with you, douche-bag?" I scowled up at the tall being before me.  The short blonde hair atop the light head clashed with baby-blue eyes that scowled back at me.  The figure grabbed my collar and lifted me up.  Flailing and shouting, I cursed the mysterious figure.  Two more approached.  One was small, smaller than Armin, with shaggy blonde hair tied in a loose bun.  The other was a towering being with short brown hair atop his 6'2" form.    
        "Shut it, Eren!  Just be a good boy and come with us, " stated the small blonde cruelly.  I recognized the mocking tone.  I scoffed.    
        "Oh-ho, how 'bout you shut it, Nose-girl?" I laughed.  I saw her eyes flame.  She rushed forward, stole me from the taller blondes grip, and slammed me to the floor.  "Gah, fuck!  What's wrong, Annie?  Short temper?" I mocked some more.  She surged and pinned me against the lockers.  I hit my head.  The bell rang.    
        "Shit!  Annie, we gotta go!  Grisha doesn't want a scene!" warned Bertholdt.  She slammed me against the lockers, again, this time harder.    
        "He doesn't want him dead, yet, either, A!  He wants to do that part himself!  We are just supposed to retrieve him!" shouted Reiner as a few teens exited their classes and walked into the hallway.  A few stopped to watch the goings-on.    
        "Wow, Reindeer!  Didn't know you knew such big words!  What were you trying to sound smart, now, you giant oaf?!" I taunted, trying to lure a crowd.  It was three against one.  I knew I was strong, but not nearly as strong as the three that stood before me.  I would die if no one stopped them.  I needed an audience for the little show.  I wasn't ready to die, not when I had just met Armin.  I needed to know him.  I needed to live.    
        "Eren......" Bertholdt warned me.  I looked at him as Reiner picked me up.  His eyes were wary.  He was strong.  When we spared as kids, he would always win.  He could easily take down Reiner and Annie.  No problem!  He wouldn't though.  I knew that.  They were his family, and he wouldn't hurt them.  I used to be part of that family, but then I was out-casted.  I didn't even remember when or why.    
        "What, Berturtle?  Are you gettin' mad, too?  Are you gonna hit me?  When did we stop being brothers?  When were you no longer my family, Berturtle?  You, too, Reindeer?  And, you, Annie-Bannanie?  When did the wrestling stop, and the fighting begin?" I asked, truly curious.  I could tell that their hearts were swayed slightly by my use of the childish nick-names.  It wasn't enough though.  I wanted to know why I had been abandoned by the only friends I had in my foremost years.    
        "You went against the Alpha.  You know that can never be forgiven, "Bertholdt said, mildly.  I shook my head.    
        "No, no, this started before that!" I shouted, angry at his answer.  I paused.  "Oh, wait, now I remember.  Grisha brainwashed you three," I said.    
        "We are not brainwashed!  You are, Eren!  The cats are worthless!  When will you get that through your thick skull?" shouted Reiner.  I laughed.  Kicking him in the chest and making him stumble backwards, I jumped down from my place.  I heard shouts and whistles from the bystanders.  They were enjoying this little show.  I growled, and Annie growled back.  Reiner growled.  Bertholdt stayed silent.  Then, I heard a terrified exclaim.    
        "EREN!"  The next thing I knew, my hair was being pulled down by a hand.  

Armin's P.O.V.    
        When I left first period, I was dragged by Connie and Sasha somewhere on campus.  Even though I was protesting with all my might, they didn't release their grips on my wrists.  We went down the long hallway of the Science Wing.  I heard shouts and jeers.  I heard the loud shouts from a familiar voice.  I heard the dumb-ass that had been sleeping in my garage.    
        I ran forward, towards the fight.  Connie and Sasha ran after me shouting, "If they keep at this, we wouldn't have to worry about those dogs anymore!  They'll just kill each other off!"  I didn't want to hear that.  I didn't know why.  I just didn't.    
        "We are not brainwashed!  You are, Eren!  The cats are worthless!  When will you get that through your thick skull?" I heard an angry voice call out.  I heard a thump.  Then, another.  I finally had made my way to the front of the crowd.  It was Eren on one side and Annie, Reiner, and Bertholdt on the other.  Eren was in front of the lockers.  I saw red.  I wasn't angry,  No, the red I saw was the blood on the lockers and dripping down Eren's neck.  It must've hurt!    
        "EREN!" I cried.  He looked towards me, but only for a second.  I don't know why, but that pissed me off.  I ran towards him and tried to see where the blood was coming from.    
        "Armin, Armin, stop!  ARMIN!" Eren shouted, pulling my hands from his neck.  I hissed at him.  He ignored that and pushed me behind himself.    
        "Who the fuck is that?!" Annie asked.  Eren growled.  I smelt his alpha scent seep into the air.  It hung low and heavy, like bad cologne.  It was a threatening experience.  Against my will, I let out a frightened, omegan smell.  As soon as I realized it, it was too late.  Eren seemed to shift.  His eyes weren't as angry.  His fangs weren't as bared.  His fists weren't as tight.  He wasn't as tense.  Eren let out another scent, eyes dilating slightly.  It smelt good.  I didn't know why at first, but the it hit me.  It was his claiming scent.    
        "Oh, so he's your bitch!  Wait, no, that's Arlert.  He's a cat!  So, that's how far you're willing to go to defy nature.  You're willing to fornicate with felines?  You're a lupine.  A canine!  You stay with the pack!  He goes alone!  That's why they die!  Not us!  They cause their own deaths!" Annie shouted.  The bystanders' heads quirked.  They must've been confused.  I was going to speak, but my instincts were too strong.  I released yet another omegan scent.  I am pretty sure that I saw Eren shiver.  The other dogs covered their noses.    
        "Ugh, stop flirting!  It smells!" shouted Reiner.    
        "We are not flirting!" I shouted, not really believing myself.  Everyone's eyes were on me.  I sighed and stepped in front of Eren.  "Back off.  You don't know who you're dealing with......" I said in a low tone.  Reiner laughed.    
        "Then, who are we dealing with?  Huh?  The mistress of the so-called future alpha?" he said with disdain.  I didn't know how to answer.  I hadn't presented, yet, so I would most likely die in a fight.  Just before I opened my smart mouth, a hand grabbed my wrist.  It belonged to Reiner.  He pulled me towards him.  I twisted and turned, trying to get free, but nothing worked.    
        "Let me go, you mangy mut!  Let me go!" I shouted as Reiner pulled me in close.    
        "What are you gonna do?" he asked maliciously.  I heard Eren growl, but I knew if he got too angry that he would change.  I couldn't let that happen.  So, I did what any person would've done.    
        I kneed him in the nuts.  Immediately, he let me go.  Annie tried to grab me, but I twisted her around and spun her in circles.  I looked to Bertholdt, who just put his hands up.  He wasn't a violent person.  He just had a violent family.  I looked to Eren, panting.    
        "How'd you do that?" he asked, surprised by my abilities.  I laughed.    
        "And, people say that taking gymnastics was a dumb idea."  Eren laughed.  I walked over to him and pulled his head down by his hair.    
        "You feeling alright?  Are you dizzy at all?  Headache?  Do you need to sit down?" I questioned him as I inspected the gash on his head.  He chuckled.    
        "Yeah, I'm fine.  I really am.  Are you okay?" he asked.    
        "Yes, I am fine.  Come on, we need to get you to the nurse's office," I told him.  He protested, but he was futile in his attempts to avoid my help.  The nurse checked him out and said that he didn't have a concussion, but just split some skin at the back of his head.  He was excused from classes for the day.  They told him that they could call his parents, but he stopped them.    
        "No, no need to call them.  They are away in Germany visiting my grandmother.  They don't have any cell service there.  I am staying with Armin and his family for the time being.  I can wait till school's out and go home with him," he explained.  Though a bit befuddled, the nurse allowed it.  Eren sat down on one of the beds in the office.  "I'll see you at four o'clock, then," Eren said to me.  I chuckled.    
        "See you at four," I responded.  With that, I left.  The day went by pretty slowly, but it was done.  I headed back to the nurse's office and knocked on the door.  "Knock knock," I chuckled, opening the door.    
        "Hello, Mr. Arlert.  How are you doing?" asked Miss Zoe, the nurse.  I walked to her desk and set down my backpack on the chair in front of it.    
        "I am well.  How are you, Miss?" I reciprocated.  She nodded.  "Was Eren any trouble to you?" I asked her.  She shook her head.    
        "Oh, God, no!  He was quite the delight!  We talked about cryptids and monsters!  He believes in werewolves and vampires and witches!  He believes in stuff that I have never before heard in my life!" she said, excitedly.  I laughed a bit.    
        "Oh?  And, what is that?" I asked.  She clapped her hands together and jumped up.    
        "Werecats!" she shouted.  My heart stopped.  I swallowed hard, not breathing.    
        "Oh?  And, what are those?" I asked.  She thought a moment then spoke.    
        "Well, he gave a pretty lengthy explanation, but the jist of it is that they are the same as werewolves, only feline!  I had never thought that those exist, but it is such a wonderful thought!  What do you think?" she asked.    
        "Uhm, well, I think what I think about all abnormalities of the supernatural kind.  It's rubbish!  You need to stop concerning yourself with such chatter," I warned her.  Though she was in her thirties and a faculty member, she acted like a child.  She pouted and crossed her arms.  I sighed at her through her dumb glasses.  "Where is Eren, Hanji?" I asked.    
        "Bathroom," she moped.  I thanked her and headed to the bathroom in the hallway.  The door was propped open.  I headed inside the bathroom and immediately saw Eren standing at the wall.    
        "Hey, Armin!  I'm almost done here," he said, as I heard water rushing.  Then, I realized something.  He was standing at the urinal and wasn't done using it.  I forced my eyes upward and away from him all together.    
        "Well then, hurry up!  I want to get home before it gets dark!  And, wash your hands when you are done!" I shouted for no reason.  I walked out of the restroom and stood by the door.  

Eren's P.O.V.    
        "Yep, he definitely saw something," I said, smiling to myself.  "What do you do to me, Armin?" I chuckled.  I finished up 'doing my business' and washed my hands.  I headed out to find Armin pressed up against the wall.  No one was doing it but himself.  He clutched his heart and was red.  "What's wrong, Blonde-Boy?" I asked, ruffling his hair.  He smacked my hand away.    
        "Come on!  We wasted enough time already.  If we don't hurry, my parents will be home before we are.  And, if that happens, they are going to notice the heavy alpha-esque scent on you.  That is not a good thing!" he said, a bit angry.  He started for the door.  I followed him.    
        "What did I do?" I asked, opening the door for him.  He sighed and kept walking, avoiding eye contact.  He sped up his pace.    
        "You were an idiot, didn't go to class, got into a fight, and nearly exposed yourself!  That is what you did!" he shouted, still facing forward.  I grabbed his arm and stopped him.    
        "It's not my fault!  It's not like I went looking for those three to beat me up!" I shouted at him.  He pulled his arm, trying to loosen it from my grip, but he failed.    
        "You didn't go to class, which caused you to run into them and get into a fight!" he shouted, finally looking at me.  His eyes were watering.  I moved my hand to grab his wrist.    
        "Look at me!" I shouted as I swung him around to face me.  He finally looked me in the eye.  "Look, I am sorry, alright?  I didn't go to class, which is entirely my fault.  I got into a fight, which is only partially my fault.  It takes multiple to cause a ruckus," I explained.  He yanked his hand away from mine.  He walked away from me as quickly as he could.  We were nearing the car park.  He was about six feet in front of me.  He stepped in the road, looking for the keys to his bike.  A car turned the corner, rather rapidly.  It sped up.  It was headed straight for Armin!    
        "Armin!  Watch out!" I shouted, lunging towards Armin.  


	9. Close-Call

Armin's P.O.V.    
        "Armin!  Watch out!" Eren shouted.  I turned, ready to yell at him some more.  Before I could open my mouth, Eren pushed me to the ground.  Toppling over, we hit the ground.  Eren had done a sort of barrel-roll and ended up under me, hitting the concrete.  "Ah!  Jesus Fuhh!" he groaned once we had stopped moving.    
        "What the ever-loving fluff?  What just happened?" I asked, lifting my head from Eren's chest.  He rolled over so that we were side-by-side.  He let me go after a few minutes.    
        "Those ass-wads just tried to run you over!  That's what!" he said, getting up and pulling me to my feet.  My left hand stung.  I looked at it and saw that it had been scraped by the concrete.    
        "Damn," I breathed as another wave of pain washed through my hand.  It wasn't really bad, but we all know how bad it feels when your skin is peeled from your flesh.  Ouch!    
        "Armin, are you okay?" Eren asked.  He looked at my hand and worry shook his face.  "You're bleeding!"  He grabbed my hand and immediately started panicking.  He pet my head and tried to clean some of the dirt from the cut.  
        "Eren, it's fine!  It's just a little cut.  It'll heal easily even without licking it.  I'm fine, truly," I tried to reassure him.  The panic on his face and in his tone soon faded, and for a split second he looked truly relieved.  But in this life, one cannot stay happy for long.    
        "Those damn rat-bastards!  What the frack?!" he said, anger clear in his eyes and tone.  I put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed.    
        "It's alright.  Okay?  Don't freak!  You nearly exposed yourself earlier; don't do it again," I warned.  Eren visibly winced at my harsh tone.  I sighed.  "Look, it's just safer for everyone, okay?" I said softer.  He nodded.  I turned and grabbed the helmet off the handlebars.  I turned back to him and placed it gingerly on his head, still afraid his injury still hurt.  He smiled warmly, patting my head.  He messed with my hair.  Being a cat, it bugged me, but I let him have his fun.  He tossed my bangs this way and that, making them stick up.    
        "Ha-ha, you look like a lion.  Wild," he hummed.  I snorted and fixed my hair, running my fingers through the messy blonde locks.  He looked me in the eyes, blue skies meeting turquoise seas.  He held my jaw in his hands, seemingly critiquing my every feature.  I blushed for no reason at all.  He brushed non-existent hair out of my eyes and cupped my cheeks.  "You are very pretty............for a boy," he teased.    
        "And you're very scared for a wolf," I grumbled back.    
        "Pssh!  That's not important!  I am trying to compliment you, dumb-ass!  Take it!" he said forcefully.  I smiled and put a hand on his.  He was still cupping my face, and our bodies were deathly close.  His eyes seemed to drift closed, and his mouth opened slightly.  He tilted his head a bit, and he leaned forward.  Before I could interject, he placed his chapped lips on my own.  It was a short kiss but a powerful one.  Though chapped, his lips were warm and inviting.  I couldn't help but kiss back.    
        He pulled away.  We were both breathless.  Crap!  I think I'm in love with a dog!  Footsteps approached.    
        "Armin!  What are you doing?!  Get away from him!"  It was Sasha and Connie.  They had seen everything.  Fuck, we were screwed.  


	10. Caught in the Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Summary

Eren's P.O.V.    
        So there I was, kissing Armin and being happy and whatnot, when these two idiots come over and start screaming at me to get away from Armin.  They grabbed his arms and pulled him away from me.  Something primal came up into me, an urge that I couldn't control.  I gripped his wrist and yanked him towards me, ripping him from the two of them.  They both hissed at me; I growled in return.  Well, not really a growl, but more of a snarl, tearing through the air like a bullet.  Both of the intruders shuddered and huddled closer to each other.    
        "Armin, get away from him!" shouted the one of them, a shaven-headed boy.  He was short, shorter than his female counterpart.  The girl with bushy brown hair nodded in agreement with him.  I growled again.  I had my arms around Armin's waist, holding him tightly and away from the two strangers.  Armin was wriggling around in my arms.  Before I knew anything, I was awake on Armin's couch in his garage with ten eyes all staring at me.    
        "What happened?  Ah!  And, why does my head hurt again?"    
Armin's P.O.V.  (rewind about an hour)    
        "Armin, get away from him!" Connie shouted.  He and Sasha had found Eren and I.  I wasn't sure if they had seen him and I kissing, but I was praying that they hadn't.  They pulled me towards them and away from Eren.  He gripped my arm a little too tightly and yanked me back.  They hissed.  He growled, making them shake and clutch each other.  Eren was an Alpha, the Ultimate Alpha's son!  Connie and Sasha were just Betas, house cats.  Eren sounded another deep growl, low but affirmative.    
        "Armin," I heard someone whisper behind me.  I strained my neck, trying to see who it was.  A split second later, Eren was on the ground, unconscious, and I was kneeling next to him, shaking.  "Armin, are you okay?" a raven-haired girl asked as she ran her hands all over my body and through my hair.  She was searching for any injury.  I looked at her passive expression.  She didn't seem to care.  I looked at her pale grey eyes.  A mother-like shine gleamed within them, a need to protect others, especially those she cared about.   
        "Mikasa, Mikasa, I'm fine!  I'm FINE!" I shouted at her, tearing her searching hands from my person.  She seemed to flinch.  Her eyes shifted into a more authoritative form.  Being the only Alpha in the group, she was kind of the leader of our little band of misfits.    
        "What happened?  Why was he holding onto you, Armin?" she asked me, glaring down at Eren.  I stood as she did.  I dusted my pants off and looped my arms through Eren's, just as I had done that first night.  "What are you doing?"    
        "Shut up, Mikasa!" I snapped.  She did.  Although we all knew I was an Omega, they all listened to me.  I was the strategist of the group.  I always had a plan.  Looking over to Connie and Sasha, I shouted, "Connie, get your van!  Sasha, help me carry Eren!"  Connie didn't question me, as usual.  Sasha was hesitant to help me carry the heavy wolf-boy, but followed directions as always.  They followed me blindly, and I never knew why.  "Mikasa, take my bike back to my house!  Remember to put the tarp over it!"    
        "What are you planning, Armin?" she said, monotone as ever.  I ignored the comment.  Waiting for a minute, she shifted her weight from one leg to the other.  Finally, she hopped onto the motorcycle and sped off.  Connie pulled up in his raggedy, dusty van.  "The Hippie Mobile" I called it.  He opened the door to the side of the van and helped Sasha and I get Eren in.  He got into the driver's seat, and Sasha got into the shotgun seat.  I sat in the back with an unconscious Eren.  He had a bump where Mikasa had hit him.    
        "He won't have a concussion.  Good.  He sleeps enough as it is," I mumbled to myself, a little amused.  Connie turned a bit to look at me.    
        "Where to, Armin?" he asked.    
        "My house," I told him.  He seemed confused but didn't argue.  We drove off.  About fifteen minutes later, we arrived at my humble abode.  Sliding the door open, I jumped out and tugged at Eren's shoulders.  Mikasa appeared behind me.    
        "What is going on, Armin?"    
        "I will explain once we get him into the garage and onto the couch, okay?"    
        "...."  Mikasa was a woman of very few words.  She looked at me; she looked at Eren.  She pulled up his arms and hung him over her shoulder.  Breathing a little heavier, she pushed open the gate and patiently waited by the door of the garage.    
        "And she wonders why we call her Wonder Woman...." Connie huffed, laughing a little.  I made my way over to the door, closely followed by Coshan (Connie and Sasha's ship name).  Unlocking and opening the door, I stepped inside.  I turned on the lights and directed Mikasa to where to dump her load of Eren.  I grabbed the lawn-chairs that were folded up in the corner of the room and put them all out.    
        "Someone should call Marco," Sasha mumbled.    
        "Yeah, I'll give him a bell," I said as I took out my phone.  As the phone rang, I held it to my ear.  

Marco's P.O.V.    
        "Ah!  Wait!  W-wait!  You can't do that!  That's cheating!" I whined as he bite my ear.    
        "C'mon, all's fair in love 'n war," the boy whispered, sticking his tongue into my ear.  "You even have freckles here, man!  God, that's cute!"  He ran his hand down my back-side and let it rest on my ass for a few beats before squeezing tightly.    
        *ring-ring*  *ring-ring*    
        "Jean!  Jean, wait!  My phone!  It could be my parents!" I gasped, as he bite my neck and pushed me harder against the wall.  The fake-blonde boy groaned.    
        "Can'tcha just let it go to voice-mail?  I don't wanna stop!" he whined.  I placed a hand on his chest and pushed him away.  I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone.  "Who'sit?" he asked, coming closer again.    
        "A friend," I said as I covered his mouth with my hand.  "Hey, Coconut!  What's up?" I asked as Jean licked my hand.  "Ah!  Nasty!"    
        "What's wrong?" Armin asked through the phone.    
        "Ah, nothing.  I just stepped in some gum.  What did you need?"    
        "Oh, uhm, can you come over?  I'll explain when you get here, okay?"    
        "Armin, what's wrong?  Are you okay?"  Jean stopped sucking my neck at the mention of my small blonde friend.    
        "Armin?" he said, like a puppy.  I shushed him and re-covered his mouth.    
        "Who was that?" Armin asked.  I breathed heavily.    
        "No one important!  I'll be right there, Coconut!" I said quickly and hung up.    
        "Didn't know you were friends with Armin," Jean said quietly as he dove back into my neck.    
        "Ah!  We are old friends.  How do you know Armin?"    
        "Mmn, an old life.  Before becoming a wolf," he stated slowly.  I thought by then he would have been done, but he was only beginning.  He sucked and bit my neck.  I couldn't help but shiver when he grabbed my groin, rubbing softly.    
        "J-Jean, I-I can't; I-I need to go-o.  A-Armin is waiting-gn," I managed as Jean squeezed his hand and began to unbuckled his pants.    
        "Not till I'm done with you here," he growled.  Usually, him growling ended all of our passions, but today for some reason they only made me hotter.    
        "Fuck it!" I shouted, as I helped Jean strip.  The offer was too good to pass up.  

Armin's P.O.V. (about three hours later)    
        "Where is Marco?  He should have been here by now," I mumbled mindlessly to myself.  A knock on the door came just then.  I ran over to it and opened the old wooden door.  "Final-fucking-ly!  Marco, what took you so long?" I asked as I hugged my friend tight.    
        "Sorry.  Something........came up," he said vaguely.  As he spoke I was hit with a hard sent.  It was familiar, almost welcoming, but it wasn't feline.    
        "Marco," I started, pulling away from the tall Belgian, "Why do you smell like that?"  He blushed, trying to hide his face.    
        "Well, you see...."  A tall, but not as tall as Marco, boy with blonde hair and dark roots popped his head into the old garage.    
        "Sorry, I kinda made him smell like me," he said, nonchalantly.  I looked him in the eyes, anger rising within me.   
        "Marco, why is there a wolf with you?" I asked.    
        "I can explain.  You see--"    
        "I'll explain for you.  It will take a lot less beating around the bush.  I'm his boyfriend.  Before we came here, we fucked.  That's why he smells like me," Jean said quickly but calmly.  He shot me a wicked grin.    
        "........fine.  Seeing how I've been keeping a secret much like this one, too, I'll let it go," I said as I let them in.    
        "What do you mean 'a secret much like this one'?  What have you been keeping from me?" Marco asked.    
        "From all of us," Connie corrected.  I shot him an angry glare, and he retracted.  I can be scary when I'm mad.  I pulled out another lawn chair and sat down the........couple.  The second Jean got a glimpse of the out-cold boy on the couch, he cracked up.    
        "Well, I'll be damned!  Is that you I think it is?!  Eren fuckin' Jaeger!  What did you guys do to him?" he asked, taking his seat.    
        "That is one only Mikasa can answer...." I said, looking at the stoic girl.  She sighed, never changing her expression.    
        "I hit him over the head with my Physics textbook," she said as calmly as ever.  Jean laughed more.    
        "Ho, man!  That is awesome!  I have been wanting to do that ever since I met the kid!  Up high!" he said, raising his hand for a high-five.  Mikasa just looked at him and hissed.  He took down his hand and placed it over Marco's shoulder.    
        "Why did you bring him?" I asked, slightly annoyed at his antics.    
        "He refused to go home.  I tried, okay?" Marco said, head in hands.  We all just sat there; well, I stood, but they just sat there.  A few hours later, Eren stirred and awoke, gripping the back of his head.    
        "What happened?  Ah!  And, why does my head hurt again?" he asked sitting up.    
        "I didn't even hit you that hard," Mikasa said, crossing her arms and legs.  Eren scoffed.    
        "Yeah, right, Bitch," he mumbled.  Mikasa's ears perked.    
        "What did you call me?!" she asked, angrily rising to her feet and taking a more assertive stance.  Eren rubbed his temples.    
        "My head hurts too much to deal with you.  Where's Armin?" he asked.    
        "Right here, Dumb-ass," I answered.  Eren smiled when he looked at me.    
        "Good.  For a second there, I thought I had been abducted by a freak-show," he said, chuckling.    
        "Hm.  Anyway, I think introductions are in order.  Say who you are, omega/beta/alpha, your species, and something you like to do.  Okay?  I'll start.  I'm Armin Arlert.  I'm an omega.  My species is unknown.  And, I like to read.  Connie, your turn," I said, passing the con to the bald boy.  He sighed, not yet speaking.    
        "The name's Connie Springer.  I'm a beta.  My species is Sphinx.  I like impractical jokes," he said.  He turned to Sasha as she began.    
        "Sasha Blouse is the name.  I am also a beta.  I am a Maine Coon house cat.  I like food," she stated simply.  Next, it was Marco's turn.    
        "I am Marco Bodt; I am a beta like Sasha and Connie.  I am a Burmese Tiger, and I like Jean," he said, nuzzling close to his 'boyfriend'.  Jean spoke next.    
        "Jean Kirstein, Alpha, Grey Wolf, Marco and his butt," he said, shamelessly reaching down to squeeze Marco's ass.    
        "Okay, I have had enough of you two!  Marco, switch seats with Mikasa!" I shouted, feeling uneasy about the two being so close.  Marco slunk down into his new seat, while Mikasa sat upright.  It was her turn to speak.    
        "Mikasa Ackerman.  Black Panther Alpha.  I like to play the violin," she said.  I turned to Eren.    
        "Your turn," I said to him.    
        "I am Eren Jaeger.  I am the next Ultimate Alpha.  I am a German Wolf.  And, I like Armin," he said, rubbing his eyes.  No one moved.  Trying to save myself, I quickly changed the subject.    
        "Okay then, now that that is out of the way, I can explain to you all why Eren has been living in my garage for the past two months," I said, clapping my hands together.    
        "WHAT?!" was the response everyone gave me.  It was going to take a lot more than explaining to get out of this one.  

(time skip: three hours explaining everything)    
        "Okay, is everyone clear about what happened?" I asked them all.  They all nodded, more or less.  Eren had moved over on the couch, so I could sit.  I had told him not to, but he insisted on doing so.  I sat on his right, and he on my left.  He had his arms splayed across the backside of the couch.  He crossed his legs the way most guys do, with his top leg at a wide angle and body leaning back against the couch.  We sat close, but not so close that it would be considered unusual.  Just close enough to be considered friendly.  I think....  
        "So, you have been letting not only a wolf, but an Alpha -- and might I add, not only and Alpha, but the Ultimate Alpha's son, the next Ultimate Alpha -- sleep on the couch in your garage for the past two months without telling anyone, including your parents or me, your best friend?" Marco asked.  I knew it was a rhetorical question that was just aimed to make me feel bad.    
        "Wow.  Well, when you say it like that, it paints me out to be a horrible person," I responded.  He just looked at me.  I sighed.  "Look, it's not like I had a choice.  I-"    
        "Oh, no, you had a choice, Armin.  You just made the wrong one," Mikasa stated, anger evident in her calm tone, but her expression placid.    
        "What?  What was the right choice then?  Just let him stay out there and freeze, or bleed out, or be found and killed?  Were any of those the right choice?" I asked angrily.    
        "Yes!  Yes, all of those were the right choices!  Instead, you made the only wrong choice in the situation!  You put your life in danger!  You put your parents' lives in danger!  You put our lives in danger!  You put your kind's existence in danger!  All to save that of a mangy mutt!" she spat.  She stood up.  I had never seen her act this angry.  She was the only feline Alpha in the room, so the other cats kind of quivered in submission.    
        "Well, I'm sorry!  I'm sorry if you think that murder is a better choice that life!  I'm sorry that your morals have been twisted!  I'm sorry, but I'm a doctor!  I refuse to let those who I can save die!" I yelled back at her, standing.    
        "Guys, please, don't fight.  Neither of you are in the right mind to-" Marco tried to intervene, but Mikasa stopped him.    
        "Shut up, Marco!  This isn't concerning you!" she snarled, flashing her fangs at him.  He yelped.  Jean shot up and pulled Marco behind him by the arm.  He growled back at Mikasa.    
        "Hey, watch your mouth!" he snarled out.  He growled and showed his canines, sharp and glistening in the dim light.  Mikasa hissed in return, fangs doing the same.  Eren stood and yanked me behind him, just as Jean had done with Marco.  His muscles tensed, and eyes flared with a yellow glint.  He growled -- more like howled -- at Mikasa and Jean, asserting himself as best he could.    
        "Screw off, Jaeger!" Jean warned.  Eren just bared his teeth more.  His hand was at my hips, barely touching.  Still, I could feel his claws grow and sharpen, because they grazed my leg.    
        "Eren, calm down, now," I whispered to the Alpha.  I grabbed his wrist gently, pulling it away from my hip.  The moment I touched his hand, his claws retracted.  He still looked angry, but his teeth weren't as bared, his eyes didn't glisten with rage, and his breathing no longer was erratic.  

Eren's P.O.V.    
        "Eren, calm down, now," Armin whispered.  I felt his soft touch guide me away from the beast inside me.  I stood taller, breathed deeper, and swallowed my pride.    
        "Fine.  But you're coming with me," I said as I pulled him along behind me and towards the door.    
        "Wait.  Eren!  Stop!" he protested, trying to get loose from my grip.    
        "Where are you going?  Armin?!" two voices shouted after us.  I heard steps behind us.    
        "Eren, stop!  Now!" Armin yelled.  He yanked his hand, and his wrist slipped away.  I swung around, facing the angry blonde.    
        "I refuse to be treated like a monster by those who are exactly like me!" I yelled.    
        "No one is calling you a monster, Eren.  Just calm down!  Okay?!" Armin tried.    
        "Don't speak for others, Armin.  You don't know what's on our minds," the raven-haired girl voiced coming out of the old garage.  I growled past Armin at her.  She hissed.    
        "Mikasa, you have no right to--" Armin tried again, but was cut off.    
        "He is Armin!  All of them are!  They are killing us off, and you're here protecting the son of their leader!  The son of the man who murdered our last Ultimate Alpha!  Your grandmother!  How can you do that?!" she yelled, coming closer.    
        "No!  That's just it!  He is the son of that man!  He is not him!  He is not a monster, Mikasa!" Armin defended.  The girl just scoffed.    
        "What makes you think he's not using you to prove himself to his dad?!  That he's not just here to lead them to you?!" she rebuked.    
        "Because he's not!  Alright?!  He's not!  He was nearly dead, dumb-ass!" Armin screamed.    
        "Hey, I'm a wolf, too!  And, I don't like your tone!" Jean interjected, Marco right behind him.    
        "Stay out of this, Horse-face!" I yelled.    
        "What'd you call me, Jaeger?!" he returned.  

Armin's P.O.V.    
        It was all chaos.  Jean was yelling at Mikasa for calling wolves bad.  Mikasa was yelling at me for saving Eren.  Eren was yelling at Mikasa for yelling at me.  Mikasa was yelling at Eren for being the Ultimate Alpha's son.  Eren was yelling at Jean for existing.  Jean was yelling at Eren for making horse jokes about his face.  Marco was trying to get Jean to stop fighting.  Marco was asking Mikasa to stop, as well.  Mikasa was yelling at Marco for trying to butt in.  Jean was yelling at Mikasa for yelling at Marco.  Connie and Sasha were just crying at all of this, scared shit-less.    
        I was done with it all.  My neighbors were going to hear.  My parents were going to be called.  I was going to be grounded for life.  Eren was going to be sent back to his father.  He probably would be killed, too.  Marco was going to be in deep shit for being with Jean.  My parents were going to skin Jean alive for being within a hundred feet of me.  Sasha and Connie were never going to shut up.  I had had it!    
        "EVERYONE, JUST SHUT UP!!" I screamed so loud it made my ears ring and throat burn.  What surprised me wasn't the fact that I had yelled so loudly.  No, what surprised me was that everyone actually shut up.  Connie and Sasha just stared at me with teary eyes, clutching each other.  Jean was red-faced and heaving.  He just kind of quirked his head and stared at me.  Mikasa stumbled back a bit and caught her breath.  Her usually passive expression was shocked and wide-eyed.  Marco just slid behind Jean.  He for some reason looked scared.    
        Eren seemed to calm down somewhat.  His fists were still clenched though.  

Eren's P.O.V.    
        "EVERYONE, JUST SHUT UP!!" Armin yelled.  A thick scent washed over the entire backyard patio.  It was both angry and scared.  Dominant and submissive.  It was something completely new.  It made me both angry and-and I don't know.  All I could think about was how much I wanted it to cease, but at the same time never go away.  What the Hell?!  

 

AN: I am deeply sorry for not updating for so long.  I am also very sorry that this Omegaverse isn't a normal one.  This is kind of my own spin-off of an Omegaverse, so the themes aren't all consistent.


	11. The Night Before the Full Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is no summary.

Eren's P.O.V.   
I was getting antsy. The next full moon was approaching, and for some reason I felt angrier and more paranoid than usual. I don't know how I was able to tell that I was angrier and more paranoid. I just could, I guess.   
Armin had gotten fed up with everybody, especially the raved-haired girl named Mikasa, and shouted so loudly everyone shut up. It wasn't his tone or volume that made everyone quiet down. No, he did something else. Something so primal and instinctual that one had no choice but to listen. His body racked back and forth. His hands were clenched into fists so tightly it caused his veins to pop out.   
I wasn't the only one to notice. Everyone did. Jean's nose twitched. The bald guy and food girl quirked their heads a bit. The guy named Marco shivered a little. Mikasa just stood there with a weird look on her face.   
"What?" Armin had heaved out between labored breaths. We all just looked at him.   
"What do you mean 'what'?" Jean asked. Armin stood straight and looked the horse-face in the eye.   
"I mean, 'what'. Is there another meaning for 'what' that I am not aware of?" Armin asked back, with a hint of sarcasm.   
"I think what Jean means is: where did that come from?" Marco peeped. Armin looked between the two. He seemed just as confused as everyone else.   
"Where did what come from? The yelling? You guys were being too noisy. I had to get you all to shut up somehow. Why?" he asked.   
"It's just--we've never heard you sound like that, Arminie," Sasha piped up. Connie nodded in agreement.   
"I don't know what you all are talking about. I have a headache. Sasha and Connie, take Mikasa and Marco home. Jean, go home. Eren, go to bed. I am going to take a nap. I will see you all in the morning," Armin stated, a bit weary. We all watched as he turned around and headed for the stairs of the elevated patio. The second he lifted his leg to begin to climb the first step, he stumbled and fell backwards.   
"Armin!" I shouted, lunging forward and catching the poor blonde. The back of his head hit my chest, and he slumped into me. Everyone gathered around us.   
"Armin! Armin, are you okay?!" they all asked worriedly.   
"I am fine. I'm just dizzy, is all," he replied, eyes closed.   
"Armin?" I asked.   
"Hm?" he responded.   
"I'm gonna carry you to bed. I don't trust you to walk," I told him.   
"No, I am fine, Eren. Don't you dare--" he tried to protest as I swept him up into my arms. I was carrying him, princess style. I huffed as I made my way up the stairs. I shouldered the door and it gave way. No one followed us. I made my way up the stairs.   
"Which one?" I asked Armin, nodding down the hallway. Armin opened his eyes a bit, then shut them quickly.   
"Last one at the end of the hall," he mumbled. I walked down the hall with an armful of blonde haired cat. I pushed it open and walked into the small room. I set Armin down on the bed and went back to the door. Closing it, I heard a small whimper. I turned around to see a red-faced Armin curling up into the fetal position.   
"Armin, what's wrong?!" I asked, fear sitting heavily in my stomach. 

Armin's P.O.V.   
"Armin, what's wrong?!" Eren asked. He sounded scared. I curled in on myself as another cramp pulsed through my body. My head hurt. I could barely breathe. My palms were really sweaty. Everything hurt.   
Everything was amplified. I could hear everything, from Eren's breath to the sweat dripping down my forehead. I could see everything, from the large pupils of Eren's eyes to the keyhole in the old bedroom door. I could taste everything, from the fibers in the sheets when I bit onto them to stifle a whimper to the iron in my blood when I bit my lip instead. I could feel everything, from the tears running down my cheeks to Eren's pulse through his hand when he placed it on my forehead. I could smell everything, from my own body to Eren's sweet scent emanating from him.   
Why did he smell so good? Why did my heart rush when his hands grazed my skin? Why did he make me feel this way? How did he make me feel this way?!   
"Armin, what's going on?! What is happening?! Why is this happening?! Why--why do you smell so gooood?" he asked, panicked at first but then sultry. I opened my eyes just enough to see him lick his lips.   
"Eren, what--what are you th-thinking?" I managed through pained moans. Eren stopped kneeling by the side of my bed and stood, towering over me. His eyes were basically black, pupils strangling out the previously emerald orbs. 'Why is he acting like this?' I thought.   
Eren swayed a bit. He looked me up and down, seemingly sizing me up. He leaned down and kissed me. It got heated pretty quickly. Eren held my head by the nape of my neck. The pain I felt eased, if only a little. I couldn't help but moan when Eren slipped his tongue into my mouth.   
"Mmff!" Eren grunted. He climbed onto the bed with me, pulling me close to him. He grabbed my ass and squeezed hard. It kind of hurt, but felt just as much good. He wriggled in between my legs and gently rocked his hips. He grazed his fingers up my leg and rested his hand on my crotch. Then, he squeezed!   
"Aahh! E-Eren! Please! I--" I opened my eyes out of shock. What I saw sent a shiver down my spine, in either fear or anticipation. Eren's emerald eyes were completely drowned out. They were almost demonic, black pupils shinning in the dimming light. His ears became pointed at the tips, just like that of a wolf. As he opened his mouth to nip at my neck, I caught a glimpse of his growing incisors. Not only were they larger, but they were more than sharper.   
"Shut up!" Eren growled through his teeth. I was horrified. I didn't want this. I pushed him away. I kicked him in the chest, causing him to topple over and fall off the bed. Hitting the ground, he snarled. I scrambled out of bed and onto my feet. Eren rose to his as well.   
He took an assertive stance and basically pounced on me. Or, at least, he tried to. I swerved to the side, avoiding his growing claws.   
"EREN!! STOP!!" I screeched. Eren snarled, growled, and grabbed me. I don't really remember what happened after that. I just remember white, then I was in the middle of the forest near my house, completely naked, covered in blood, no clue what had happened.... 

Eren's P.O.V.   
I don't remember much. It's all just so hazy. Whenever the wolf comes out, I can never remember what happens. All I remember is carrying Armin into his room, laying him in bed, seeing him in pain, and then being washed over with so many sensations. Good and bad.   
I remember letting the wolf have full range. I remember letting it take control. I remember grabbing and.....biting Armin. Fuck, I feel like he worst person in the world.   
I grabbed him and pulled him towards me. Then, he screamed and lashed at me, claws streaming down my arm. Blood rushed, and it stung. And, just like that, the wolf went back into his cave, so to speak. Armin's eyes weren't blue anymore. They were black. Black as nothing.   
He snarled and hissed. His usually wide eyes were cut in slits. His teeth were sharpened into fangs. I looked to his hands, where his nails had grown from well-filed to gnarly-sharp. His breathing was ragged and heavy. Next thing I knew, he was sprinting down the hall on all fours, tail trailing behind him.   
"Armin? Armin!" I shouted after him. I started after him as he started down the stairs. "Armin, stop! Stop! St--" I shouted as I ran. That is, until I saw Armin, the small-framed boy I knew as my savior, turned into a hulking lion, mane and everything. "Holy sh--" I began, but I was interrupted by Armin roaring into the dimming sky. "Fuck! FUCK!! Armin!"   
He looked back at me, then started to gallop off to the woods. Someone must have heard him. It was going to be difficult to hide a massive male lion in the suburbs.   
I ran after him, but he was too fast. I had stamina, but I was only in human form. I could never keep up with a lion. I had to do the only thing I could to catch the damned blonde. I had to change.   
"Fuck, this is going to hurt," I mumbled to myself as I slowed my breathing. Forcing a transformation never felt right. When a werewolf transforms because of mating, or pain, or the full moon, it's natural and accepted by the body. When a werewolf forces a transformation, on the other hand, it is painful and rejected by the body. Only Ultimates and their very close next of kin can transform by the sheer force will instead of nature. That doesn't make it feel any better, though. Wolfsbane, I have heard, can help with the pain, but only in massive doses.   
I felt as my bones stretched and reformed. Tears came to my eyes as skin ripped and regrew. I think I passed out, because all I remember is darkness before I was sprinting after the scent of a were-lion.   
I caught up to him after a few minutes. What I saw what he had done chilled me to the very core. There was a male deer, a buck. Lion Armin jumped up and tackled the thing to the ground. Within a matter of seconds, the buck was dead, and Armin was devouring it in huge chunks.   
I stayed low, worried of what he might do if he caught sight of me. He let out another earth-shattering roar, making the very trees themselves tremble. I followed him for the rest of the night, watching as he leapt through the dense forest and chasing running animals. When he finally got tired of running, or he was no longer hungry, he climbed up a low-hanging tree and flopped down like a big, woolly dog after a long run.   
He soon fell asleep under the night sky. I crept up to him slowly, afraid to wake him up. I looked up, expecting to see the stars shining bright. The Sun was slowly creeping into view. 'Wow! He was up all night!' I thought to myself. I ran behind a tree to transform back. I tried to bite my lip to stifle the pained shouts I was making, but some of them slipped through. I bit my lip so hard that it split, and blood began to drip down my chin.   
"Crap!" I whispered to myself under my breath, wiping some blood off on my hand, "Note to self: don't bite lip with wolf teeth." I looked down at myself. I was covered in dirt, but no bruises or cuts to be seen. Being related to my dad had its perks: regeneration and inheritance. I had forgotten to undress before changing, so my shirt was stretched and ripped, along with my boxer shorts. At least they still kind of covered what they needed to. I walked back around the tree to find a small, blonde-haired boy curled up and shivering in the morning air.   
I pulled off my shirt and wrapped it around his small body. He was covered in blood. None of it was his, but it was still a scary sight.   
"C'mon, Kitty. Let's get you home before you freeze," I mumbled to Armin as I held him princess-style. I carried him home. He only lived a few blocks from the edge of the forest, so it wasn't that bad. Since it was still just breaking dawn, the world had not yet woken and opened its eyes.   
I pushed the gate open and took Armin to the garage, because I was afraid his parents were home. I somehow got the door open and lied the poor blonde on the couch. I ran into the bathroom and started to run a bath. I came back in, picked the little were-lion off the couch, and brought him into the bathroom, where the hot water had begun to steam, creating a kind of cloud.   
I eased Armin into the water, seeing him flinch a little at the temperature difference. Then, he seemed to calm in his sleep. His hair had turned to pink from the blood. It made him look like a cartoon character.   
I washed off all the blood I could and put him in one of the shirts I had. I put him back on the couch and covered him with a blanket. I crouched down and just looked at him. His beautiful eyelashes, rosy cheeks, cute little button nose. Man, he really looked like a girl.   
"Sleep tight, Kitty, " I mumbled to him (more like myself). I leaned down and pressed my lips to his forehead for a second or two. Then, I got up, walked over to the lawn chairs that were still out, sat down in one, and put my face in my hands. Sighing, I rubbed my eyes with the heels of my hands. "What is he gonna do when he wakes up? Christ."   
Slowly, I drifted off to sleep, too. I had been up all night, after all.


	12. Full Moon

Armin's P.O.V.  (around 3:00 in the morning)  
        I didn't really remember much.  I kind of felt like I was hit upside the head with a cast-iron pot and given a concussion.  My head was pounding.  Every bone in my body ached.  I felt my stomach throb.  The borborygmus* was so loud, it sounded like my stomach was the size of my head.    
        I got up, realizing that I was in my garage and not in my bedroom.  I pandiculated**, stretching my hands together over my head.  I looked over to my right and saw Eren sprawled out on one of the lawn chairs.    
        "What the Hell?" I murmured to myself.  I felt a chill run over me.  Shaking, I looked down at myself.  "Why am I only wearing a shirt?  And, what's this red stuff on my le--," I said, as I wiped my hand across the crease of my knee.  The red stuff was still wet, but some of it had dried into maroon crumbs.  It didn't take long for me to realize what it was.  "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!"  Eren woke up at the sound of me screaming at the top of my lungs.    
        "Armin!  Armin, what's wrong?!" he asked.  I just kept screaming.  I screamed until I ran out of breath.  I panted for a few seconds then started to scream some more.  I repeated this process twice more before Eren was able to shut me up.  By kissing me.  

Eren's P.O.V.    
        Armin was screaming, and I didn't know why.  He would scream for a minute or two, then breath heavily, then scream some more.  This went on for what seemed like forever until I had gotten fed up with it.    
        I grabbed his face and pulled it into mine.  I pressed my lips into his and muted him.  His eyes were wide open for a few seconds, but then he eased into the kiss and closed them.  He started to kiss me back.  It was a really nice kiss.  It wasn't anything heated or raunchy.  It was innocent with slight movement.  It made my heart rush and breath quicken.  I never wanted to stop, but one does need to breathe.    
        We pulled away and looked at each other through half-lidded eyes.  Armin was beet red, flushed all over his face and neck.  His nose especially.  It made me think of Rudolph.    
        "Now, .... tell me: .... what's wrong?" I asked between deep, controlled breaths.  I was trying to keep myself under control and not go all willy-nilly.  Armin gulped and took a deep breath before answering.    
        "There's blood on my leg, and I don't know where it came from," he said.  He sounded like a little kid.  The fact that he was just so small wasn't helping either.  I looked to his hand at the red stain.    
        "Shit.  I thought I had gotten it all.  Where is it on your leg?" I asked him.  He moved and gestured to the back of his knee.  I knelt down and ran my hand over the bloodied spot, wiping away the blood.    
        "What do you mean by 'thought you had gotten it all'?" Armin asked, voice small.  I froze.    
        'Do I tell him?  Should I tell him?  He's gonna find out sooner or later?  What would be worse: sooner or later?' I thought to myself, not yet getting up.    
        "Eren?  Eren, answer me," Armin said, voice growing.  I shook my head, sighed, and stood.  I grabbed his frail shoulders, looked him in the eye, and spoke.    
        "You changed last night," I stated simply.  Armin's eyes widened.    
        "What do you mean 'changed'?" he asked.  I sighed.    
        "You know what I mean, Armin."    
        "No, I don't Eren.  I assure you I don't.  What do you mean 'changed'?"  I sighed again.    
        "What is the main way were-people change, Armin?  You're so smart; I think, you can deduce that much," I said, raising my voice a little.  Armin took a step back.    
        "You mean, I transformed?  Into what?" he asked, voice even larger than before.    
        "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  He scoffed.    
        "Try me," voice normal again, confident and slightly cock-ish.  I sighed and rubbed the back of my head.    
        "A lion."  There was a pause.  Then, Armin busted out laughing.  He held his stomach, because he was laughing so hard!    
        "HA!!  Stop!  You're killing me!  No, really, what was I?" he asked, standing straight.  I furrowed my brow.    
        "A lion," I said again. He laughed more but not as enthusiastically.    
        "Oh, Eren, that's hilarious!  Me!  A lion!  Ha!!  The tiniest cat on the planet is a King of Cats!  Priceless!  Seriously now.  What was I?" he asked again.    
        And again, I said, "A lion," as seriously as I could.  He looked at me, questioning.    
        "Eren, I'm being serious.  I--" he spoke before I cut him off.    
        "So am I, Armin."  He stepped back again.  Then he stumbled.  He fell flat on his ass.  "Armin!  Are you okay?"    
        "A lion...." he said, voice small once more.  "The tiny guy is a huge cat......."  He stopped.  Looking at me, he said, "That's impossible."  I quirked my head.    
        "Whaddaya mean?  That's a cat," I said.  He shook his head.    
        "No, lion's are an extinct race of were-cat.  They don't exist anymore.  Not just that!  I'm an Omega!  I can't be a lion!  All lions were Alphas and Betas.  Lions were the leaders of were-cats.  Omegas are too weak to be a King of Cats!  That's impossible!  Even if my grandma was the last Ultimate, I--" I cut him off before he passed out.  He was turning blue because he hadn't breathed the entire time he spoke.    
        "Wait.  Your grandma was the last Ultimate?  How?  Only males can be Alphas, let alone Ultimate Alphas.  It's biological," I said.  Armin shook his head.    
        "Not for cats, no.  It's even.  Anyone born a lion can be the Ultimate, if the are strong enough.  It's not a matter of whether or not you were born to the current Ultimate.  No, it's a matter of whether or not you show strength and power.  It usually follows biological lineage, though," he explained.    
        'Cool...' I thought.  I know, I have such a vast vocabulary.  Armin shook his head.    
        "Lions are extinct.  The newer generations of cats don't even think there was such thing as were-lions.  They think they were just myths.  It's sad, really, but that doesn't mean it's not true.  Lions are extinct," he went on.  This time I shook my head.    
        "They were, until last night.  Armin," I said, grabbing his hands, "you're a lion.  Believe it or not, you are.  And, from what you just told me, only lions can be Ultimate Alphas.  Therefore, you are the new Ultimate Alpha of the were-cats."  Armin's eyes were wide open.  He had left his phone in the garage the night before.  It dinged.    
        "What is it now!?  Next thing I know, someone's gonna tell me I'm a unicorn!" he said, walking over to and picking up his phone.  Sighing, he unlocked it.  It was a notification.  He gasped.    
        "Armin!  What's wrong?" I asked, rushing to his side.  He held his phone over for me to see.  It was an article.  The title read, "Male lion spotted in suburban area, being chased by grey wolf."  There was a video attached.  I clicked it.  It was a bit blurry and poor-quality, but it was obvious what was happening.  A blonde lion with blue eyes running towards the forest with a grey German wolf with green eyes close on his tail.    
        "Believe me now?" I asked, pausing the video.  Armin turned to me, opened his mouth, and passed out.  I caught him before he hit the floor.  "Fuck," I whispered.  It was a lot of information to take in at once.  It was understandable.  I picked him up and put him on the couch.  What would he do when he woke up?  

Armin's P.O.V.    
Three Hours Later~~  
        I opened my eyes slowly, head pounding.  I looked over to see Eren slouching in a chair, holding my hand in his.  What happened?    
        I sat up, cracking my neck and rubbing it.  Eren leaned back, stretching his legs forward ad under the raggedy, old couch.  He seemed -- I don't know -- awkward in his own skin.  He just seemed uncomfortable.  I got up and headed to the gross excuse for a bathroom we for some reason had in the garage.  I closed the door behind me and turned on the faucet.  I splashed the freezing water on my face, easing some of the headache that was growing in my skull.    
        "A lion," I spoke to my reflection.  I guess I was trying to convince myself of the fact.  It wasn't really working.  Like, at all!  "Ugh!  I need coffee," I mumbled to myself, casting my eyes away from the picture in the mirror.  I didn't want to look at myself.  I seemed to be a different person, a different cat.  I just didn't like it.  I don't like change, and this was just too much of a switch for me.    
        I exited the small bathroom and headed for the door.  I glanced at Eren when he mumbled something.  I thought he was waking up, but he was just groaning in his sleep.  I opened the side door to the garage, feeling the cold morning air run through my blood.  It was nice.  The cold is my favorite, especially if it's cold, morning, shoreline air.  Ah, the beach is so nice in the winter.    
        I closed the door behind me and went to the back patio of my old, old house,  I went inside the laundry room which connected to the kitchen.  I smelled coffee.  Mum and Pop were awake.  Great...  
        "Oh, morning, Armin.  Why were in the backyard?" Mum asked me.  I didn't answer.  I knew it was rude, but I wasn't going to get answers with benign chit-chat.    
        "When were you two going to tell me?" I asked them, looking between them.  Pop looked up from his paper and at me.    
        "What do you mean, Armin?  When were we going to tell you what?" he asked.  I heard a crash from the garage.  'Eren woke up!  Crap!' I thought to myself.  Mum and Pop's collective ears perked up and in the direction of the old building.    
        "What's that?" Mum asked, putting down her coffee and starting towards me and the door behind me.  I moved to block her from leaving.    
        "Don't avoid the question.  Tell me," I pushed.  Pop stood up, stiffening when we all heard the distinctive growl of a wolf.    
        "Armin, stop with this nonsense and go to your room.  Lock the door," he spoke as he began to walk.  I stood my ground.    
        "I'm not leaving until you tell me!" I began to shout.  My mother threw her hands up and sighed.    
        "Tell you what?  We have been nothing but honest with you, my dear.  Now, can you go to your room before something happens?" she tried.  I shook my head.    
        "Why didn't you tell me I was a lion?!" I asked -- more like screamed -- angrily.  They both froze.  My mother's hand went to her mouth, covering it as she gasped slightly.  My father just stood there, not moving.    
        "You're...a lion," my mother stated.  She didn't ask.  She said it clearly, as fact.  "But...I mean...how do you know, honey?" she asked instead.  I scoffed.    
        "I transformed last night; that's how!  I went out with a blood lust into the forest for..." I stopped short, not wanting to finish the thought.  My mother held out her hand to touch my shoulder, but I jerked away.  "Don't touch me.  You lied."    
        "We never lied, son.  We didn't know if you were.  There was a chance, but since you're an Omega, we just assumed you'd be like us -- if you were a cat at all," Pop said, coming closer and holding my mother around the waist.    
        "If I was a cat at all?" I repeated back.  My father sighed and nodded.  They both seemed to have forgotten about the strange noises from the garage, for which I was grateful.    
        "You're such a late -bloomer, Armin.  Sometimes, werecats have human children, seeing how we are all part human ourselves.  It's rare -- almost impossible -- but you're special, and we thought that was why," he explained.  I just stood.    
        "Were any of them lions?  Adriana?  Albert?  Alexander?  Adeline?  Any of my brothers or sisters lions?" I asked.  Pop shook his head.    
        "No," said Mum, "all were leopards.  All like us, but you.  You, my love, you're like your grandma.  Strong, small, lion.  Oh, Armin," she began to cry.  Lions aren't extinct anymore, now, huh?    
        "I--" Pop began, before there was a loud, voracious howl from the backyard.  We all whipped our heads to the door.  I smelt it.  Mum and Pop had to have, too.  "Armin!  Go!  Now!" he hollered.  I did.  Straight into the backyard.    
        "Armin!" my parents yelled after me.  I sprinted to the garage, grasping the cold handle in my small hand.  I yanked it open, letting the still-cold air seep into the bare room.  Eren was hunched over, gripping his head.  I rushed over to him, scared and worried.    
        "Eren!  What's wrong?  What hurts?" I asked, placing my hand on his back.  He was burning, like hot embers, still alive with fire.    
        "Go..." he managed through groans.  I paused for a split second, not really hearing him.  "Now," he said, clearly and at a normal volume.  He turned his head towards me.  His eyes were ablaze, green fire behind the glossy finish.  He was breathing heavily, panting.  He teeth were large and sharp and glistening in the little light.  I backed away.  I was scared.  I wasn't at the same time, though, too.  It was very confusing.    
        "Eren, come with me," I said as I grabbed his arm and pulled him behind me.  My parents had finally managed enough courage to make it to the door, but soon skittered away at the sight of the large wolf.    
        "Armin!  Stop!  Get away from that thing before he kills you!  He's a murderer!" Pop shouted.  I sighed.  Even at a time of great intensity, I managed to be a sassy brat.  Nice...  
        "Pop, I mean this with the utmost respect and sincerity, but shut the Hell up for once, please."  Both of my parents seemed shocked, which actually confused me.  They raised me; therefore, they should know how mush of an asshole I am.  Weird that they didn't seem to.    
        Eren twisted away from my arm.  I looked over and saw something that probably would make any normal person scream.  Eren twisted and turned and growled and screamed.  Within moments, he was standing on all fours, furry tail swishing behind him.  He eyed my parents and I.    
        "Eren..."I spoke lowly.  He twitched and looked over at me.  His eyes seemed to narrow, taking me in.  My jumped up, and -- I have to admit -- I yelped.  He landed on top of me, tipping me over.  My back hit the ground, but it didn't hurt all that much.  He pinned me down, eyes just staring at me.  I gulped.    
        He opened his mouth, white and sharp teeth threatening.  He then ran his rough tongue across my face several times.  I giggled.  He was like a puppy, and t was so cute!  My parents watched, unsure and frightened.    
        "Eren.  Eren, stop.  I can hardly breathe!" I giggled.  He seemed to understand me, because he immediately got up and off me, letting me stand and sitting patiently.  He was like a regular house pet.  I looked to my parents, their faces white.  "I'll explain later."  I pulled on Eren's thick coat of fur.  He followed me as I began to run to the forest.  I didn't want people to see a giant German wolf in the suburbs.  That was a bad thing to do.  

~Time-skip~ (until about 8:00 in the evening)    
        Eren and I spent the whole day in the forest.  I didn't exactly understand why he had transformed so early in the day, but I wasn't going to argue with a dog.  He could understand what I said, just not say anything back.  It was kind of frustrating, but we managed.    
        We were laying under the dim stars in a small patch of forest not covered with trees.  I was petting his head, and he was starting to dose off.    
        "Eren," I said, not really knowing what was to come after.  Eren's ears perked up, and he lifted his head.  He didn't look at me.  He looked around, sniffing the air.  His eyes widened, and he stood abruptly.  I mumbled and sat up.  Then, I smelt it.    
        That gross, thick, toxic smell of an overcompensating Alpha anything filled the air.  I gagged slightly.  Eren growled.    
        "Eren, who is that?" I asked, forgetting momentarily that he couldn't speak.  He looked at me.  His face just said "Stay!".  I listened to it as he ran off.  Moments later, I heard a pained yelp that was all too familiar.  Eren was hurt. I smelt blood.  I heard a growl, low and deep.  I had no doubt who it was.  "No, no, no, no!"  

Eren's P.O.V.  
        The wolves had come out to the forest to hunt and fight.  I had forgotten all about that tradition.  How could I have brought Armin into such a dangerous and deadly place?!  God, I'm such a freaking idiot sometimes!  Christ's sake!    
        I had gone off, leaving him in a hopefully pretty safe place.  I followed my nose and ears to the source of the disturbance.  It was a group of Alphas fighting over a scared female Omega.  I knew her.  It was Christa!  She was a kind of friend of mine.  Truthfully, I was just always worried about her.  I saw Ymir battling it out with about six other Alphas.  She was bloody and limping, but she wasn't going to stop until she won, even if it killed her.  She loved Christa and would do anything to protect her.  I knew that much.  I didn't recognize any of the others.    
        I emerged from the bushes I was using as a cover.  They could smell me, but I was trying my hardest to keep my scent as low as possible.  I snarled and growled lowly to get their attention.  They all looked at me.  One lunged forward and bit me right on the shoulder.  I wasn't paying attention, so I didn't evade the attack.  It hurt like Hell, and I unwillingly let out a pained groan -- or the wolf equivalent to a pained groan.  I heard a howl from far off.  I didn't pay much mind to it.  I whipped the jerk off and bit him square in the stomach, tasting blood.    
        He whimpered, just lying there.  He wouldn't die, but he wouldn't want to move for a while.  I heard rustling behind me.  The others began to lunge at me.  I guess they found me to be more fun to fight than Ymir.  I growled and bit and fought and snarled.  Soon, I was bloody and tired.  They had numbers, which was annoying.  A few other Alphas had heard the fight and came to join in on the festivities.    
        One was able to pin me to the ground and was growling and biting.  It hurt and was becoming hard ot breathe.  He had his massive forepaw on my throat, slowly adding more and more pressure.  I heard a loud boom of a voice, but my ears were too clotted with blood to recognize what it was.    
        I looked up to the sky.  The moon was big and round.  It was beautiful.  The stars began to dance as I started to black out.  Just then, a massive male lion leaped into the fight, claws out and roaring.  This was about to get interesting.  

[A/N: Hey, guys.  I'm so sorry for not updating for so damn long.  I just wanted to give you all a nice packed chapter as an apology.  I will have to inform you all that I will most likely be updating on an awkward schedule.  I don't know when I'll be able to just sit and write for a while, but as soon as I can, I will.  I promise!  I hope you all enjoyed the update.  It was a lot of fun to write, and I hope it was fun to read.  Thanks for all the love and reads.  It means a lot.  Bye for now.  <3 you guys!]


	13. I Know What You Did in the Dark

He was in the middle of a field, the grass stained with blood. He panicked and checked himself, not remembering what had happened or how he had wound up there. Finding not even a scratch or a bruise, he sighed in relief. 

He looked about him and yelped when he saw the massive cat watching him from a small distance. The lion had caught a dear and was tearing into the flesh as it watched the poor, scared boy. 

Eren stood warily, not wanting to provoke Armin in this state. Armin watched him, growling lowly as he rose to his feet (or rather, his paws). Eren put out his hand, as if to show he meant no harm. 

"Armin? It's me. It's Eren... You remember me?" he asked the feline. Armin seemed angry. He growled loudly at the brunette. Eren shuddered, frightened by the once tiny blonde. 

"Wolf," Eren heard a deep voice say. He looked around him but failed to see anyone else. "Wolf," the voice repeated. Eren faced the lion, realizing what was happening. 

"Yes, Armin, I am a wolf," he said, touching his own chest with his palm. Armin growled. 

"Murderer!" the lion roared. Eren fell back, pushing away from the beast. 

"No, no! Armin! That's not me! Armin, that's Grisha! Not me! Armin, please! You know me!" he cried. The lion stepped forward, tail swishing behind him. 

The lion didn't seem to be swayed. Eren scrambled to his feet, hands out in front of himself. 

"Armin, please! You know me! It's Eren! I'm your friend! I -- I love you!" Eren shouted. The lion stopped, shaking it's head. It kind of looked like it had to sneeze. Eren continued, "I love you, Armin! I have for months now! I love how you hate people touching your hair, but you let me, because you know I can't help myself! I love how you just daze off when you're thinking! I love how you laugh out loud when you read something funny! 

"I love how blue your eyes are! I love how you hate smiling when I tell stupid jokes, because you know I'm not funny, but you think it's cute that I'm not funny! I love how you're just so perfect! I love you, Armin Arlert!" he shouted. Lion Armin stood still. 

"Leave..." Eren heard Armin in his head. Eren didn't waste a second and "gtfo"-ed like no one had ever "gtfo"-ed before! He ran all the way through the forest into the suburbs. He ran as far as the Midway Park. 

Armin stayed in the field, but then turned and ran. He ran away, from the field, from Eren, from everything.


	14. The Ghost Children of Trost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ^. .^

Eren's P.O.V. 

I ran. I ran and ran and ran. I ran past all the trees in the forest, past all the houses that lined the street, past all the people walking about on the sidewalks. I ran to Midway Park, the one with the duck pond and waterfalls. I ran from someone who needed to be protected. I ran from Armin. 

Once I had reached the edge of the park, I slowed my pace. I walked instead of running. I walked to the duck pond, dragging my feet in the dirt. I knelt beside it, looking at my reflection in the murky water. 

"You didn't stay with him. You ran, you worthless piece of shit!" I said as I slapped the messy reflection in the water. The water rippled, droplets sailing through the air and landing far off next to rocks. I sat there for a long time, my eyes refusing to cry. 

After a little while, I felt a small hand on my shoulder. I looked back and saw a small blonde child, shaggy blonde hair and bright innocent blue eyes. Their skin was as pale as the moon hiding behind the clouds in the early morning sun. 

"Are you alright?" they asked, moving closer to me. I looked away from them, their face a shadow of Armin's. 

"I'm fine," I said, scrubbing the back of my hand against my nose. Their hand disappeared. I thought they had walked away, but they sat beside me, looking out over the water.   
"People who are fine are liars..." the child spoke, eyes tearing away from the shimmering pond and towards me.   
"Heh, yeah, they are," I said, almost laughing. The small blonde smiled at my attempt to seem okay.   
"Are you a cat?" they asked, eyes serious yet playful.   
"What?" I asked.   
"Are you a cat, because you smell like one," they repeated. I smelt myself. Armin's scent was still heavy against me.   
"Uh, yeah, I am," I lied, not wanting to scare the little were-child. They laughed.   
"You smell like my big brother, Armin! I haven't seen him in years... He's not a cat, like you and me. He got to stay with Mommy and Daddy. The rest of us had to leave..." the child spoke. I was so confused. But then I remembered. Were-cats changed young and went out on their own when they were basically babies.   
"What's your name, little one?" I asked as non-menacingly as I could manage as a stranger to a little kid.   
"Adeline," they spoke, "What's your name?" I gulped. Maybe they were young enough to not know the stories of the Alpha Werewolf and his Lonesome Son.   
"E-Eren," I said, scared I would frighten or anger the kitten. They stood up, abruptly, and backed away from me.   
"Monster!" they hissed, eyes bright. "You -- you-- !" they angrily snorted. I stayed seated, back to the child.   
"Do what you want; I have no interest in hurting Armin's little sister," I said, turning back to the water. A few ducks were floating across in a stream.   
"Why do you care?" the small girl asked. I did not look at her. I sighed.   
"I love your big brother, Adeline. I love him in every way I can perceive! I love him and want nothing but good and joy and bliss and pleasure for him and his family. Armin... He..." I couldn't speak. Tears were flowing down my cheeks, blurring my vision. My eyes stung and my nose leaked grossness. I put my head in my hands and cried. I heard steps behind me.   
"...What...what is he like...?" Adeline asked. I looked up and saw her, just inches from me. When she realized I had realized how close she was, she backed away quickly.   
"He's smart," I choked out. "He's smart and kind and witty and protective, even though he's an Omega."   
"He's a cat!?" Adeline asked, excited but wary. I laughed, for real this time. I laughed so hard I felt it in my belly.   
"Yeah, he is! He's a badass cat."   
"You said a swear..." Adeline mewed. I laughed again.   
"I'm sorry, Adeline. I meant, he's a supercool cat. He saved my hide, you know?" Her eyes sparkled, as if to ask "Really?". She came and sat down next to me, no longer afraid.   
"He's a leopard?" she asked. I shook my head.   
"Nah, he's cooler."   
"Leopards are cool, too!" she shouted. I smiled at the pouty child. I patted her head. She flinched a little, but then welcomed the gesture.   
"Yeah, leopards are more than cool; they're awesome! But, your big bro? He is something unheard of in years!" I said, waving my hand in front of us both in an arch, like a rainbow.   
Adeline's eyes were wide, gleaming in the early morning sun rising.   
"Your big brother ... is a Lion!" I whispered quietly to the small, young girl. Her eyes widened farther, if that were even possible! She stood and jumped and squealed.   
"My big brother is the Alpha! He's like a king!" She gasped. "Does that make me a princess?" I laughed more, smiling wide.   
"I guess that does, m'lady," I said, standing and bowing before her. She squealed even more. Then, she ran. She just sprinted past me and into the city. I hadn't even thought before she was just...poof...gone. Immediately, my mood crashed. Armin's younger sister had distracted me from feeling like a bastard over leaving Armin. He had told me to. He didn't wanna hurt me. I still felt like a twat for leaving, though. I sat back down and watched the pond.   
Not a minute had passed before a small had was returned to my shoulder. I looked back and was met with eight glowing blue eyes shielded by gold lashes upon cream pale faces.   
"Eren, these are my little brothers and sister," Adeline said, pointing to each in turn as she said their names. "This is Adriana, Albert, and Alexander. Now, take us to our brother!"


	15. A Christmas Break Part #1

(A/N: Hey guys! Okay, first: I know, my profile says I'm on hiatus for the holidays, but I felt bad not giving you guys a Christmas present, so~ I will be writing little mini-chapters for some -- if not all -- of my stories! I hope you guys enjoy! -Rachel)

Armin's P.O.V. 

"Dashing through the snow, in a one-horse open sleigh~" I sang horribly out of tune. Eren chuckled, wrapping his arm arm around my waist and kissing my cheek. He began to sing the next verse. 

"Over the hills we go, laughing all the way!" he sang, voice deep and beautiful. We both did the whole fake "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" laugh thing, holding our bellies and leaning back. The song fizzled out into giggles and true laughter. "Come here, my little reindeer!" Eren said, reigning me in by my waist and tickling me in the process. 

"Hey! Stop that, Eren!" I giggled, playfully kicking and wriggling around in his grasp. He pulled me in so we were chest to chest, my hands against his muscles there. 

"I got you something," he cooed, reaching one arm behind himself and pulling forward a small box. He backed away a little bit so he could hand it to me. "Open it," he suggested. 

I rolled my eyes but complied. I pulled away the red ribbon, watching it slide so softly away. I took the lid off and peered inside. I pulled out a clump of leaves and small red berries.   
"Phoradendron serotinum!" I exclaimed. Eren looked confused. I giggled and said, "Street name: Mistletoe."   
"Oh!" Eren exclaimed, "Why do you have to say it in nerd?" I scoffed.   
"Ouch," I said, feigning hurt and holding a hand to my chest. Eren rolled his eyes.   
"Oh, shut up," he groaned. He took the plant from my hand and held it above us. "You know the rules..." he said, wiggling his brows. I couldn't help but laugh.   
"You're such a dork!" I laughed, playfully smacking his chest. I grabbed his face in both my hands and leaned in...   
I awoke with a start, heart pounding within my small chest. I frantically looked at my hands and touched my face, begging for all last night and this morning had been a dream, too.   
My hands and chest were covered in dirt and blood, staining my pale skin. I looked all around me and yelped when I saw a huge steer laying dead not a few feet from me. I stood at once, but then ultimately regretted it, falling to my knees out of pain.   
I was a monster...


	16. Information!

IF YOU WANT THE MOST UPDATED VERSIONS OF ANY AND ALL OF MY STORIES, THEN VISIT MY QUOTEV ACCOUNT!!!!  
@BabywithRaebies (Kitty McCall Jefferson)


	17. REQUESTS OPEN

SERIOUS WRITER'S BLOCK!!  
PLEASE, SEND HELP!!


	18. Not So Baby (15)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not summarizing this...

Eren's P.O.V. 

"Come again?" I asked Adeline, cocking my head to the side and raising an eyebrow. She repeated herself. 

"We wanna see big brother!" chimed the smallest of the bunch. I think his name was Alexander. He looked no older than five or six. How was he surviving!? 

"Guys," I sighed, turning towards them. I could see their faces fall at my tone. "Look," I said, breathing deeply before continuing, "Armin just found out he's a cat not too long ago -- a couple days really! He didn't want me near him, and I am the big bad wolf's kid... He would never forgive me for bringing you guys to him and putting you in possible danger." 

"We decide if we are put in danger!" Albert exclaimed. The rest nodded in agreement. 

"We are all cats; we can handle seeing our brother!" Adriana added. I looked them each in the eye in turn, assessing their determination. It was scary to see elementary schoolers so sure about possibly getting hurt. 

"Alright," I said, seeing more fire in the eyes of these children than I have ever seen in any wolf I had ever met. "Follow me..." 

Armin's P.O.V. 

"Water... I have to find water!" I grumbled to myself. The elk's blood had already begun to dry on my moistening skin. It had begun to itch. I scratched my chin. "What the fuck!?" I rubbed my fingers against my jawline and throat. My skin had become abrasive. I really needed a shower. 

The sound of rushing water caught my ear. Running towards it, I couldn't help but feel strange. The sensation of running with no clothes constricting your movements was freeing; however, I did have similar regrets to a woman with large breasts running without proper support {I feel you Armin!! --Rachel}. 

I pushed the brush away, revealing a nice stream with water as clear as can be. I dropped myself into the water, shaking as the cold and clear liquid encompassed my body. 

I scrubbed my skin, cleansing myself. However, no matter how much I scrubbed and scraped, my face and throat still felt coarse. Peering down into my reflection, I fell at the sight. 

"I have facial hair? I have facial hair!" I shout as I rub my stubbly face. It was about fucking time...


	19. Pride Is Not the Word I'm Looking For...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, forgot to transfer the newest update to this site........hehe.....plznomurdermeh

Eren's P.O.V.  

        "Okay, guys, before we go and see Armin, we are going to need some help from some people that know more than I do about cats," I told the blonde tykes as I walked, them in tow.  They nodded and followed behind me merrily.  

~~~~

        "WHAT!?"  

        Marco paced back and forth, hands behind his back.  Jean leaned against the fence of Marco's parents' house, chewing on some mustard flower weeds.  His arms were crossed and he seemed to be trying to be as aloof as physically possible.  

        "I have already explained this to you three times, Marco!  What do you still not understand?" I huffed, frustrated.  The mini-Armins were hiding behind me, since Jean had growled at them right when he saw them.  When I chastised him for it, his reason was simple and blunt: "I don't like kids!"  

        "What I don't understand is why he didn't freaking tell me!"  He stopped pacing and looked at me, exasperated.  I sighed and met his eyes.  Marco scoffed and stalked over to the edge of the fence.  "What's with him and all these secrets now?  I mean...  First, it was you," he said, angrily waving his hand back at me, "Now... this..."  He breathed deep and long.  

        "Marco--" I tried.  

        "Eren, stop," Jean spoke, holding up his hand to tell me to shut up.  "Marco, babe," he walked over to the tall boy and grabbed his arm.  Pulling him to face him, Jean spoke.  "People have secrets.  Every single one of them.  People have secrets for so many reasons -- good and bad.  I have secrets, ones that I don't want to share, because I am scared of the repercussions.  I am sure you have secrets, things you're scared of sharing or embarrassed of.  I'm one of those secrets, remember?  Your parents still think you are in -- what was it -- jousting club, don't they?  They still think you're into chicks.  Hell, they still think you're a virgin!"  Marco was redder by the sentence.  

        "Okay, okay, we get your point!  Get on with it, Jean..." Marco murmured.  Jean rubbed the other boy's arms.  

        "What I'm saying is...  You have had your own secrets, and Armin didn't blame you for it.  Maybe you should extend to him the same courtesy."  

        "He used to tell me everything..." Marco mumbled.  I could see droplets forming in the corners of his eyes.  

        "And, you did the same.  People grow up.  They change, baby," Jean said, lifting Marco's face and wiping the droplets away as they fell from hazel eyes.  

        "Okay.  Yeah.  Let's go get our Alpha!"  

Armin's P.O.V.  

        Once I was "clean", I began to search for anything I could use to cover my shame.  I found some maple leaves that didn't cover shit, so I decided that I was far enough away from society that clothes and shame were unnecessary.  

        "This is nice, considering last night," I said to myself.  I got up from where I sat near the stream and walked into the meadow-ish area I had woken up in.  I took a deep breath in.  Something was in the air, but I couldn't put my finger on it since the trees and nature were so overwhelming.  

        I heard rustling from the treeline.  Curious, I took a few steps forward, towards the sound.  After a few tense moments, the sounds retreated, and I was left in silence.  I had assumed it was just a rabbit or another small animal living in the forest.  

        Then, I felt eyes on me.  I couldn't tell from where, but I could feel someone -- something -- watching my every move.  I turned back to see a glowing pair of emerald green eyes.  

        Eren!  I felt my heart leap into action.  Eren was standing at the edge of the forest.  He was shirtless, sweating.  Did he run here?  The sun shone and reflected off of his firm figure.  My heart wasn't the only thing to "leap into action".  

        "Armin, what the FUCK!!??" Marco said as he emerged behind Eren.  Jean followed him.  Then three little blondies.  

        Well, shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit.............


	20. V is for Very Nude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no

Armin's P.O.V

        "Marco, what the Hell?" I shouted, desperately trying to cover myself with my hands.  Eren ran forward, taking me in his arms and holding me tight.  "Eren...need...air..." I choked out, and he quickly let go.  

        "I'm just glad you're okay," he said, holding my arms in his hands.  I smiled halfheartedly, since I was still embarrassed and nude.  Eren seemed to read my mind, or at least see the discomfort in my face, because he let go and whipped his shirt from out behind him and handed it to me.  

        "Thanks..." I said, gratefully taking the clothing piece and pulled it over my head.  It was long on me, so it covered a bit.  

        "You seemed cold," he said, nudging me in the side with his elbow.  We shared a smile.  My problem downstairs had resurfaced.  I looked away from Eren to see Marco rushing up to me and hugging me tighter than Eren had.  

        "Okay, Marco, I'm going to pass out if you don't loosen up soon," I choked out, and he released me.  Sighing out a breath, I looked up at him and there was another face near his.  

        "Hey, Jean..." I said, giving him an awkward smile.  He just nodded at me and huffed out a breath he seemed to be holding in.  

        "Armin," Eren said, and I looked over to him, "someone else is here to see you.  Well," he said, looking past Marco and Jean, "a few someones."  Just when he said that, three little blonde ones came running up to me, squealing.  It took me a moment to register who they were...  

        "Adeline?  Albert?  Alexandria?!  Alexander?!  What--?  How--?"  I hadn't a moment to think, since there were eight small hands grabbing at me and four open mouths shouting and giggling.  I embraced my little kin, my eyes welling up with tears of joy.  Once they had all calmed to a reasonable state, I leaned back onto my heels and looked at them all in turn.  

        "Come on," piped Jean, "let's all go to my house.  You can get cleaned up and dressed there.  I live alone, too, so there won't be anyone to hide from.  Let's go."  We all nodded and left.


End file.
